Avatar Book 4: Air The New Dawn
by pick-me-a-star
Summary: The New Dawn has begun. The aftermath begins. Ozai's trail of destruction leaves an impossible task for the Avatar and the Firelord. Aang uncovers a century old secret that will inevidably result in the death of some one dear and Azula plays imporant role
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

_Book 4: Air_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender as it belongs to Nickelodeon. The plot that unfolds within this story is merely a fan creation that I have created for my own personal enjoyment and shared for the enjoyment of others.

NOTE: please read this and don't stereotype is as just another continuation. I promise you that it is no ordinary fan-fiction as I have already created the entire plot and I think that it's just AWESOME! (not to be stuck up or anything) Also, imagine Uncle Iroh narrating the entire story, because that is how I intend it)

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 1: The new Dawn (part 1of 2)_

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air"**_

_Sozin's comet brought more to this world than anyone had ever realised. It brought destruction and power, but it is the day that marked the end of the war. It was the power that freed the greatest Earth Kingdom city from the clutches of a murderous villain, but is also the power that threatened the lives of an entire race. It was the power that gave two siblings the will to fight, and the power that gave one Man the strength to rule the world. But perhaps most importantly, it gave this man the courage to face the Avatar and his nation a new Leader. This new leader established a new face for the nation which had been hated by all others and had restored a great honour which had been lost for over 100 years. Sozin's comet brought a new era into the world which had been torn and defaced by the horrors of war. Sozin's comet brought freedom and liberty. It closed the doors which lead to Night-fall and opened the windows which let in the earliest rays of sunlight. Sozin's comet brought about the New Dawn._

The sounds of water meeting the shore were drowned out by the sounds of several air ships closing in on an obvious target. But these were not the large iron airships that the world became used to. They were wooden with sails and kites, as if the were flying boats with roofs. Embedded on the exteriors were large wooden framed cannons. The sails and kites had been made of thin, cotton like fabric that was tougher than any steel but thinner than any sheet.

The fleet of Sky-Pirates drew closer to an unsuspecting Earth Kingdom Village.

Inside the air-ship that was leading the others were four men. One was cloaked in layers of white silky robes and an orange over vest with Gold shoulder plates. One was an ordinary man with short brown hair, a long slender figure and un-usually large hands. The other two were heavily armoured guard like figures who had shown absolutely no skin what so ever. (Apart from a small section in the centre of their chest which had been branded with three concentric circles)

"My Sovereign! Your majesty I beg you!" pleaded the man with large hands.

"Begging is for the weak. You know if we are to protect our people, necessary sacrifices must be made", replied the man cloaked in silk.

"Is it really necessary? Is it necessary to kill all these people?"

"Those who stand in between me and my goal must be killed as part of the necessary sacrifices that need to be made," said the cloaked man.

"NO! Don't do this your majesty! NO! N-O-O!"

The armoured guards drew forth large oak staffs and before he knew it, the man with large hands was flying out the curtains of a hole in the wall of the ship that had served as a window.

He landed in a gushing river where the waves had been amplified by hovering airships.

He made his way to the shore, lucky to have survived the fall. The waves were flowing his way which made it easy for him to swim up the river. He met land but it was not as he had hoped. He did not come across a long shore with white or even black sand. Instead he met a great stone wall of unbelievable height that he assumed to be a cliff. Luckily enough, it was as though it was made for climbing; jagged rocks with points and arches.

Slowly he climbed out of the water and up the cliff. The stones were smooth, as though they had been carved by human hands – or perhaps earth bended.

As he reached the top of the cliff he grew tired and his fingers became stiff. It was clear that he would fall if he did not gather the strength to pull himself to the top. But then, as though the earth had moved for him, he appeared groping the edge of what was top of the cliff. He mustered the strength to pull himself up but was greeted with an un-warm, but rather cold welcome.

Before him were three men, each of them earth benders. All of them were wielding one very heaving stone which floated right on top of the man's head.

"Wait!" he called. He saw before him, behind the three earth benders an entire village being brought down at the cannons of the mysterious airships.

"State your name and we shall spare your life!" demanded one of the earth benders.

"My name… Cho Zheng, Sky pirate - Advisor to the Sovereign of the skies!"

The earth benders moved the stone beside his head and released it into the river. It created a deafening splash that was audible even at the very top of the cliff.

"What is it fire bender? Why do you hurt us? The war is over!" said the earth bender.

"I do not bend fire. I mean not to hurt you. And what is this war you speak of?"

………

The city of Ba Sing Se lay in a peaceful slumber. Iroh's teashop was amongst the busiest place in the city, and it was not at all a busy place.

"I have to say Aang", said Katara frowning, "I do miss the way we didn't stay in any one place for more than a couple of weeks. I'm kind of getting tired of the same old Ba Sing Se."

Aang did not respond. He was meditating peacefully on the balcony of their new estate. The five of them together, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki had been living in a house that was located just below Iroh's tea shop. They were so close in fact, that you could hear Iroh fire bending on the pots of tea.

"I just can't believe I'm never going to meet another air bender again…" said Aang, who remained in a state of meditation with his eyes closed.

"Aang, I'm sorry for what happened to your people but I thought we had agreed that you had let it go", replied Katara.

"I did, it was Ozai. He reminded me of… of how…"

Aang's view of Ba Sing Se was blocked out by his memory of Fire Lord Ozai.

_A Flash of white light…_

_Aang was curled in the sanctuary of his rock-ball, hiding from Ozai's fire bending. "You're weak. Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world, in my world" said Ozai._

"_Prepare to join them, prepare to DIE!..."_

Aang opened his eyes, full of anger.

"We travelled the world for a whole year while you learned bending, and you chose to bring it up now? Don't you think you're over re-acting?" asked Katara."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND KATARA!"

"Yes, I do! When the Fire Nation took the water benders away from my Tribe I felt so alone. I thought I was the only one left, but you and I both know, that even when I found that I wasn't the last water bender, I wished that I was. Do you remember Aang?"

"Yeah, the creepy blood bending lady, but that's different. You're not alone, there are thousands of more water benders!" replied Aang.

"But it's the same thing Aang!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes! It is!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" screamed Aang. A sudden gush of wind blew through the city and upset the tranquillity of Ba Sing Se.

"Aang, was that you?" asked Katara.

"No", said Aang, leaving his meditating state.

"We'll then it must have been the wind…" assumed Katara.

"I'm going for a walk, or… a glide actually", laughed Aang, attempting to break the tension between him and Katara.

Katara blew him a kiss. "Stay safe", she said.

Aang grabbed his glider and took of with a sharp sound that resembled a whirl wind.

He flew over Ba Sing Se. Residents were shutting their doors and closing their windows in order to avoid what appeared to be strong breeze. Some were even putting wet clothing on their clothes line in order to create what, once again, the thought to be a strong breeze.

Aang reached the gates to the city and landed gracefully on the wall.

He gazed into the sunset, and surprisingly saw what he believed at first to be some kind of bird. However, it was not long until he decided that it was defiantly not any kind of animal.

"Huh?" gasped Aang.

He jumped off the gate and landed on the ground creating a dust cloud. He walked closer to the mysterious object and a few minutes later he came across a large airship.

However, this was not the same airship that had attacked the small village earlier. Neither was it the same object that Aang had mistaken for a bird earlier.

This airship was a Fire Nation airship and standing on platform beneath the airship was the Fire Lord.

"Zuko?" gasped Aang.

"Aang! How are you?" asked Zuko.

"No. Zuko move!" said Aang. He ran around the Airship and then took off again, chasing what he had mistaken for a bird. But he could not catch up. The winds were not on his side, despite the amount of air bending he had done to go up against the velocity of the wind which was blowing against him.

"WAIT!" he called out, but there was no response. He decided it was in his best interest to give up and investigate as the whole group.

Zuko found Aang resting upon a branch.

"What's wrong with you? The Fire Lord comes to the other side of the world to visit you and you ignore him to chase a bird!" yelled Zuko.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I saw…"

Meanwhile Sokka, Toph and Suki were just leaving Iroh's tea shop.

"Thankyou for your kindness", said Iroh.

"It's ok, just make sure that you don't ask Toph to pour the tea next time", said Sokka rubbing a burn on his shoulder.

"Well, my vision's never failed me before!" replied Toph.

"What vision! You're blind!" beamed Sokka.

The three of them cackled delightfully and made their way back to their house.

"Oh, Hi Katara", greeted Suki.

"Oh hey guys, have you seen Aang out anywhere? He went for a walk and never came back", asked Katara worryingly.

Suki gave Katara a look of disbelief and replied by saying, "No".

Meanwhile back in the Earth Kingdom village, Cho Zheng was aiding the village in defending themselves against the fleet of airships.

"Rip open the sails!" ordered Cho Zheng.

The earth benders stomped their feet and thrust earth out of the ground beneath them. They then threw the large rocks at the Airships. The Airships launched missiles which exploded into dust towards the village. Benders made stone shelters over their houses and families as they fought against the mysterious enemies.

Back at the outskirts of Ba Sing Se the mysterious flying object landed, but its appearance was sheltered by the forest of green. There was one think clear about the object, for around the bottom of the stumps of the trees was a pair of feet that had been dressed in shiny golden sandals.

NOTE: I Hope you guy's liked the first chapter. I worked very hard on it. It took me at least three hours to complete this chapter. However, it isn't the end of the episode because it's a two part episode 


	2. Chapter 2

BOOK 4: AIR

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 1: The new Dawn (part2 of 2)_

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air"**_

_**Previously on Avatar, **__A city was engulfed in battle and despair and a man had betrayed his people to defend his victims. "YOU'RE WRONG!" screamed Aang as he ended an argument he had with Katara. "What's wrong with you!" yelled Fire Lord Zuko after not getting the response he wanted. Aang spotted something strange in the distance. It appeared to be some sort of flying object. Then, on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se __the mysterious flying object landed, but its appearance was sheltered by the forest of green. There was one think clear about the object, for around the bottom of the stumps of the trees was a pair of feet that had been dressed in shiny golden sandals._

"I said I was sorry Zuko! Gosh! Just because you're the Fire Lord now it doesn't mean I have to treat you like royalty!" yelled Aang, after Zuko had erupted due to the fact that Aang greeted him with a mere "move".

"OH! And you think that just because you're the Avatar that you're above me now!" retaliated Zuko.

"No! Not at all! But I said SORRY! You're mad for no reason!"

"NO REASON! I'M MAD BECAUSE I CAME HALF WAR ACROSS THE WORLD TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND AND HE TELLS ME TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! THAT'S REALLY NOT A REASON AY' ALMIGHTY AVATAR!"

Aang sighed. "I know… and I really am sorry".

Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting. Clearly you saw something you were interested in. I guess I owe you an apology too", said Zuko.

"No… you're right. I shot you down to chase something when I didn't even know what it was. It's just, I thought I saw…" He could not bear to say it. He just didn't want his hopes to be crushed.

"Listen, I came here to ask you for something", said Zuko.

"Anything", replied Aang.

"I came here to ask you to help me… to help find my mother…"

Back in the small Earth Kingdom village, the man who had helped them defeat the airships was being thrown into a prison cell made of solid iron.

"Why are you doing this? Did I not help you get rid of those airships?" yelled Cho Zheng.

"But you came from one of the airships, so clearly you are sided with the enemy!" shouted one of the earth bending guards who had been locking Cho Zheng up.

"But I helped you defeat them! Does that not count for anything?" he repeated.

"Listen Zheng! We didn't defeat them because they got away! It was like they just wanted to pass over us. But if they did, why all the bombs?" said the guard.

"Actually it's Cho Zheng!" replied the prisoner.

"I couldn't care less. But you have to know something. Why did they attack us? What did we ever do to them?" asked the guard.

"That… I can't tell you", answered Cho Zheng.

"Well, if you can't tell me that, then maybe you can tell me why you're hands are so big", cacked the guard, teasing his prisoner.

"Well, that I can tell you that. But it's a secret. You must come closer".

The guard walked up to his cell and put his face directly in front of the bars.

"SO I CAN DO THIS!"

Cho Zheng pulled his hand back and then thrust it into the prison guard's gut, causing him to grunt in unbelievable pain. Cho Zheng grabbed the guard's keys and freed himself from his prison. He ran through a long metal hall. He had expected it to be made of stone, but then he thought of how east it would be for an earth bender to escape. He came to the end of the hall, and there was a square room with four door-ways that lead to four different halls. This room had been made of a sandy coloured stone and was separate to the prison. Above him in the ceiling was a square hole that was barred with metal spires.

To his surprise, the ground beneath the door ways had risen to block the way completely.

"There is no escape!" screamed one of the benders who had trapped Cho Zheng.

"Actually… I think there is", said Cho Zheng.

He lifted himself of the ground and leapt out through the hole, bashing open the bars as he went.

The benders released their blocks to reveal themselves wearing yellow, sating clothing.

"But how?"

Cho Zheng was now making his way through a patch of tomatoes-carrots. (It's a made up vegetable from episodes 3:16: the southern raiders) He soon concluded that the tunnel in the prison tunnel was part of a storm drain that was built to drain water out of a farm. Then after discovering numerous patches of various vegetables he decided he was in a farm. Not so far away, he saw a small house in between scores of vegetable patches. However, between the patches was an extremely long path that lead back to the village, which was not as great of a distance away as it was still visible beyond the plants. He walked through the patches, crushing numerous un-named vegetables. He finally came to the house and he knocked on the door, gasping for breath. He was tainted with bruises and soars and his clothes were full of sweat.

A tall, long, black haired woman with small brown eyes and pretty features opened the door.

"My gosh! You need help!" she said. She took Cho Zheng in and gave him and rested him on a bed. She gave him a blanket and fetched him a small glass filled with water.

"I'm sorry for the mess", she said clearing away papers and scrolls off a small round table and placing on it the glass of water.

Her house was small and cosy. It was obvious that a child had been living there as there were toys on the ground. Her walls were painted red and her floor was covered in a soft fabric.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said, "take me to the… …Avatar"

Back at Ba Sing Se, Sokka eyes were filling with tears as Suki boarded a great airship that was just hovering above the balcony of Iroh's tea shop.

"Suki! Don't Go! I'll be all... ALONE! WAHAHAHAHA!" cried Sokka.

"You know, it's not like you don't have a great giant flying bison to come visit me on Sokka", replied Suki.

"But it's not the same!!" Sokka cried once more.

"If you really want to be close, you could always just come with me", suggested Suki. She was wearing her warrior uniform and face paint. She handed her right hand to Sokka, but he just rejected it.

"I couldn't possibly! Although that war_ is_ over, and it's not like they'll need me for anything", Sokka said, before he thought for a moment. _What could possibly happen that would make the group require his brains and popular comic antics?_

"Hold on!" Sokka said, racing back into the shop. There were no customers at the current time, and Iroh was putting away some dishes, singing so loud so that he didn't even notice Sokka entering, grabbing a piece of parchment, and writing a quick note on it with a very fine brush.

_Dear friends,_

_Gone to Kyoshi Island with the Kyoshi warriors_

_Sokka_

Sokka placed the note on the small wooden desk in the back corner of the shop.

"There! This should be perfectly noticeable here!"

He then ran out of the shop, grabbed Suki's hand, who then helped him up onto the platform of the airship. The airship took off within minutes, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

Just as the airship left, Toph entered the shop searching for Sokka. "Sokka", she called. She searched the shop with all her might, but due to her blindness, she never noticed the note. (She was aware that it was there, but she could not read what it said; therefore she thought it was just a mere piece of parchment)

"KATARA!" she yelled, as she came into small garden where Katara was hanging wet clothes on a string that was bound between two wooden spires.

"SOKKA! I can't find him anywhere!" Toph continued.

"What do you mean? Maybe he's just out", Katara replied.

"Out? He's still limping. I'm not so sure he would go out without his walking stick", answered Toph, holding up a stick that Sokka hadn't used recently, but was supposed to use when he left the shop, "and it's not like he could have healed in such a short space of time!"

"You're right! Something must be wrong!" replied Katara, wiping her hands of the water that came from the wet clothes.

"I haven't seen Suki around either. You don't think that they went somewhere together do you?" asked Toph.

"Impossible. Suki went home today…" answered Katara.

"Maybe, SOME NEO-FIRE LORD OZAI IDEALISTS KIDNAPPED SOKKA!" screamed Toph, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Neo-Fire Lord Ozai Idealists in Ba Sing Se?" sarcastically replied Katara.

"W-e-l-l… You never know", said Toph.

"Come on, we'll go look for him", said Katara. She walked out of the garden and together, they searched every single corner of the great Earth Kingdom city.

"Not here!"

"Not here!"

"Not here!"

By Now, Katara and Toph had peered into every alley, and interviewed every waking-by citizen. Katara had begun to grow worried, and her usual worried self had been slowly creeping through her newly developed feeling of safety that appeared once the 100 year war had ended.

"Huh… I guess we'll just have to wait for Aang to come back", she said after sighing. They headed back towards the teashop. When they entered, Katara had noticed the note in which Sokka had left them on the table.

She picked it up with her right hand and read it. Slowly, her eyebrows tilted downwards and her pupils became directed to the small girl before her.

"We spent, half the day walking around the entire city. My feet are sore and probably covered in blisters, all because you didn't notice that Sokka left us a note!" Katara angrily squeezed out of her half closed mouth.

"In my defence", Toph said, "I am blind."

Back where Zuko had landed his airship, the Fire Lord and the Avatar were in deep conversation.

"Of-course Zuko, without a doubt", replied Aang, "Do you have any… leads".

"One", replied Zuko. He began to tell Aang of how he had recently inquired to his Father about his mother's whereabouts.

_Flashback_

Zuko leaned downwards in the Fire Nation prison, so that he was face to face with his energy-less Father, separated by a mere set of iron bars.

"Where is my mother?" asked Zuko.

"Why should I tell you?" replied his Father.

Zuko blasted the space next to his father with a great shot of flame.

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Fire Lord", said the Prison guard, "With all do respect, it is against our rules to fire bend in any prison".

"I'm sorry."

"But, offcourse you may do so if you wish", replied the guard.

"No! I should be setting an example", said Zuko.

A minute later, Zuko had his father placed on a great cement platform just outside the prison.

"FATHER! TELL ME WHERE MY MOTHER IS NOW!"

"No…"

Zuko sent two more blasts of flame towards his father, missing him by a meagre few centimetres.

"I see the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree. You and I aren't all that different…" said Ozai.

"We are nothing alike! Now tell me where my mother is!" said Zuko, quietly but with great anger in his expression.

"And if I don't," said Ozai. Ozai was in a weird position, as if he was kneeling but leaning forward, holding himself up with his hands.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO AGNIKI!" screamed Zuko.

"But I don't fire bend! That would give you an un-fair advantage!" grunted Ozai.

"That never seemed to stop YOU!" shouted Zuko.

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell you!" said Ozai, slowly lifting his head up to face Zuko.

"I'll tell you where you're mother is."

The Flashback ended, and Zuko returned to reality. He was facing Aang, who was facing him with wide eyes.

"She runs a farm close to a small Earth Kingdom village not far from here."

It was now clear for Aang, that although the war had ended, there was still a great mess that had to be cleaned. It almost as though fate had left him the impossible task of saving the world once more. Aang realised that before you can get to daylight, you have to endure the dawn.

(Authors note: Well that's it. Sorry for mistakes. It's way past my bed time. Anyway, in case you didn't notice, the farm that Zuko was talking about is the same farm that Cho Zheng took refuge in)


	3. Chapter 3

BOOK 4: AIR

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 3: Zuko and Ursa_

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air"**_

_**Previously on Avatar, **__The man who was responsible for saving a city was held captive by its authorities. He escaped to make his way into a woman-farmers house. Then, on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se __the mysterious flying object landed, but its appearance was sheltered by the forest of green. Feet dressed in shiny golden sandals were visible below the trees. Zuko proposed to Aang that he help him to find his mother and Sokka left to return to Kyoshi Island with Suki._

A great Airship had been closing in on a small archipelago located alongside the Earth Kingdom home land. However, something was different about Kyoshi Island this time. It wasn't how any of them had expected. For example, Ty Lee had expected it to be rebuilding after damages, with a happy community that celebrated due to the fact that the war was now over. Suki had expected it to be just as she had left, or rather rudely kidnapped as a prisoner of war. Some had fears that the war had yet to end in this section of the world, and that a small group of fire nation forces had taken control of the island, despite it's attempt to remain separate from the war for almost the entire century. Sokka however, did not expect much at all, just a nice visit to a small day spa where he would be treated like royalty. However, none of expectations had actually been true, for the island of Kyoshi Island looked as though it had recently just been under siege. There was no fire, or smoke for that matter which proved that the fire nation had nothing to do with what had occurred. There was just rubble, injured people and the occasional hut that had not been damaged at all. Perhaps a storm had recently taken place? _A Hurricane perhaps?_

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?" screamed Suki as she stared out of the small circular window.

The airship landed as Suki, the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka, who was still slightly limping raced out of the great airship but they were not met with a warm greeting. The inhabitants of the Island walked backwards and stared at the warriors with a sharp look in their eyes, as if they were deadly afraid.

"What's the matter?" asked Suki, "Don't you recognise us?"

The people were in a state of shock, and it took a few moments before they were recognised and a man who was terrible injured with burses and scars made his way to the front of the crows, shoving through small gaps between people holding his shoulder which was obviously wounded.

"Suki?" asked the man.

"Rave?" she replied, remembering his ordinary, usually sweet face that was scarred by the attack. Rave was quite tall and a little more than medium built with short ginger-brown hair and eyes that slanted downwards from right to left. (but not to much as to say that he looked like a freak, just enough so that they looked kind) His shoulders were larger than usual, which suggested he was a strong man, although this contrasted with his face which made the combination of someone who was strong, but sweet; almost like a father to his young baby.

"SUKI!" he said, running up to her to give her a great embrace. They remained in each other's arms for more than a minute.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Rave said again.

"Why wouldn't I be? Haven't you heard the news? The war has been over for weeks now", said Suki.

"But we were attacked… by another force. Not the fire nation, although doubtless they had similar tactics. But it was thought they attacked at the perfect moment… For you see Suki", said Rave, "A great storm had followed the attack. A great hurricane with stronger winds than nature itself."

"But, how is that possible. Unless they had some kind of fortune teller to tell them when the perfect time to attack was?" said Ty Lee, "Are you sure it wasn't the Fire Nation?"

"Positive. There was no fire, just destruction. No smoke, just rubble", replied Rave.

"What if the attackers had made the storm?" suggested Sokka bluntly. He said it without expression and at the prefect time when everyone had gone silent for a moment. There were gasps in the crowd.

"Not possible. None of the elements have the power to do that, besides air course, but the air benders are extinct, and have been fore a century!" said Rave.

"Not completely", Sokka replied, "We need to see Aang."

Back at Ba Sing Se, Toph and Katara were extremely board after both Aang and Sokka had left them alone with each other. They were lying on their backs on the roof of a building, either the Jasmine Dragon or their own apartment.

"Where's twinkle toes?" asked Toph.

"I haven't seen him since he stormed off", said Katara. "He was chasing like a giant bird or something".

"Hmm… What about we take Appa for a joy ride?" suggested Toph.

"Been there, done that", replied Katara.

"Well, why don't you think of something to do?" said Toph with a stern voice.

"Sorry", said Katara sarcastically.

"I can read sarcasm" said Toph, "I'm blind not stupid".

"Well", said Katara, "are you sure?" It was obvious to anyone who wasn't Toph that Katara was teasing out of boredom and not cruelty. However, Toph didn't like being made fun of, neither did she like being controlled or tamed.

"Excuse me", said Toph, "Well then lets settle this once and for all. Bending battle, right here, right now!"

"That's not fair!" said Katara, "There isn't any water, plus I don't want to ruin the roof."

"Ok, how about down at the river just outside the city", said Toph.

"Perfect!" replied Katara.

Within a moment they were at the gushing river that was once poisoned with ash. It was now bluer than ever, and the setting was beautiful. Two lands of similar appearance – sand brown dirt and emerald green grass, were divided by this one winding river, gushing like it had already been bended by a powerful water bender. However, the scene was more comical than it was serious. (If this were the actual show for instance, you would be laughing right now instead of nail-biting. The scene could also be accompanied by the old western music that plays when two people face each other in some kind of battle)

Katara swayed forward, drawing here left hand back and her right hand forward in a snake-like motion, causing the river to gush backwards and swirl in the air in a ball. She then lifted her right leg upwards with her knee bent and gracefully placed it on the ground, drawing both hands back on a level plane and then pushing them forward opened palm, so that her arms and legs were now parallel and symmetrical. This then caused the ball of water to become like a gushing river the levitated above the ground and crossed over the river towards Toph.

Toph stomped her foot and drew her hands upwards to form an arch. The earth rose above her head and blocked the water. Katara though that Toph could not see her behind the rock, forgetting that Toph saw with her feet.

Katara swayed forwards once more, her hands rising diagonally left, but still parallel. The puddle at the foot of the earth that blocked Toph from the river split into two and both went around the rock in two different ways, splashing Toph in the face. But to her surprise, Toph was replaced by a stone replica of herself, which was revealed when the bended earth returned to its original position. Toph had appeared to be riding the earth just behind Katara, who swayed again the way she did just before, but to the right instead of left. The river leapt out of place, and came under Katara's feet. She rode the river, as the water beneath her feet became frozen so that she was actually surfing the river. The wave circled around Toph who was aboard a great platform of stone and Katara, whose hands had been up in the air, lowered them so that her palms were facing the floor. The river dropped at one, and was absorbed into the sandy brown earth, but then rose just before Toph, creating a circle of water which began to drown Toph. (Once again, in a comical manner, not a serious one)

Toph placed her hands around her neck and put her right hand out and frantically swayed it in the air as to signal struggle.

"Just say when", laughed Katara. She blinked and before she knew it, Toph had pulled herself underground and had risen just behind Katara, who turned around instantly, making the circle of water move towards Toph like a tornado. Toph summoned a sphere of earth to protect her from the forces of the water tornado. Once it had passed, she released herself from the sphere and turned her waist to the right. She twisted her foot in a fashion so that she was in an awkward position. She then moved her waist back into position and summoned with her opened fist and curved palm a great flow of mud which gushed out of the ground. Katara crossed her arms gracefully with her right palm upwards hand her left palm upside down. As she moved her hands closer, she turned her left hand right-side up very slowly and strongly. She then threw her arms forwards which made all the surrounding puddles of water come together to form a thick jet which was aimed at Toph.

The gushing mud and the jet of water collided causing an explosion of runny, brown water.

Katara and Toph both bended, so that all the mud on them had been lifted off their bodies making them dry. Both of them however, still had traced of the opposite element on them. However, this motion had no purpose as both fell straight into the great big puddle of mud. They cackled like maniacs as they were drenched in both earth and water, symbolising their unity.

Standing before a small house surrounded by numerous crops of strange vegetables was Zuko, Aang and a small army of fire benders – who were a lower level of Imperial Fire Benders acting as Zuko's body guards.

"It's been so long, and I've always wanted to see her, but after all these years… I just don't know what to say", said Zuko. He became so nervous that his legs began shaking and his lower lip was quivering.

"Just be yourself, and say what you've always wanted to say to her…" replied Aang. The Imperial Fire Benders remained silent, and stood in a semi circle formation behind Zuko.

Zuko walked forward and knocked on the small wooden door before him. As it creaked open, Zuko bit his tongue and his eyes began swelling with tears. The woman who had previously answered the door to Cho Zheng had answered the door once more. As she shared a moment of silence with her long lost son, she too began to cry.

"Zuko?" she asked quietly.

"It's me", replied Zuko.

Together, they shared an embrace in the door way that was the greatest embrace Zuko had ever experienced. Even though he was much taller and stronger than her, he felt somehow that the arms of his mother could protect him from anything. He felt safe, warm and most importantly loved. His mother felt more than safety, warmth or love. She felt joy; joy that was raging inside of her and was escaping through the river of tears that was flowing out of her eyes. Their embrace ended after some moments, and Zuko's mother invited him to come inside.

"Wait out here", he ordered the Imperial Fire Benders. Aang waited outside also, purely out of respect.

Zuko's mother had taken Zuko to sit on a small, round yellow table in the centre of a very cottage-styled kitchen with a small stone bench and three cub-boards situated above a brick stove.

On the end of the bench there was a pipe that was connected to a well located a few metres away from the cottage surrounded by a patch of green and red crops. Zuko's mother filled a tea pot with water from the pipe and placed it on top of the stove.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Zuko replied by saying, "you could give me the truth".

"Zuko…" she moaned, "I am so sorry for leaving you, but it was the only way you could stay alive!"

"I don't understand how! How does you being banished lead to Ozai becoming Fire Lord?" asked Zuko.

"Ozai is your father, and regardless of how great a monster he has become, you will address him as father!" said Zuko's mother sternly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? It's not like you were ever there to be much of a mother to me!" yelled Zuko as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

Zuko's mother dropped the tea and spilled it on her hand.

"SHOOT!" she yelled, as she put her hand under the pipe and turned it on with her other hand.

"I'm sorry Mum (that's the Australian way to spell it for you Americans)", apologized Zuko.

"It was the things I did that lead to your father becoming Fire Lord, and me being banished", said Zuko's mother quietly and shamefully.

"What did you do? You didn't kill Fire Lord Azulon did you?" asked Zuko nervously.

"Heavens no!" exclaimed his mother, "but I might as well have".

She turned so that she wasn't looking into Zuko's eyes. "This is not going to be easy to hear." She stood next to the window, so that the light could reflect on her black hair, which showed that it was actually just a dark shade of brown. However, the sunlight was in her eyes, and had cast a shadow over her eyes.

The Sun was as it's hottest back at Kyoshi Island. This was of extreme un-convenience as dozens of inhabitants had been working hard to clean up the mess left by the strange airships.

"Ok!" said Sokka, "So their ships resembled boats, but boats without any thrusters or boosts or anything, just sails."

"Yes", moaned Rave after repeating himself at least a hundred times.

"But how did they stay in the air without thrusters?" asked Ty Lee.

"Maybe they were _riding_ the storm or something?" suggested Suki.

"_Riding_ the storm?" responded Sokka.

"Yeah… I mean, if boats can use the wind on their sails to ride waves, why cant ships use the wind on their sails to ride storms?" said Suki.

"Because it isn't physically possible", said Sokka as if Suki was a child, "Unless they were air benders!"

"Sokka! We've been over this a million times! There are no air benders!" replied Suki.

"What about the Avatar?" said Ty Lee.

"I don't think that he would be keeping all those ships up by himself and besides… Why would the Avatar help them destroy our village?" concluded Sokka.

"Which leave only one more option! Aang isn't the last air bender!" he continued.

Rave, Suki and Ty Lee all gave Sokka strange looks.

"Highly unlikely! It's been a whole CENTURY and not a single air bender has surfaced! You're living in a dream world!" argued Rave.

"Yeah… I mean they could just be using a machine to keep the airships in flight. It would have to be a very small machine, but for all we know their just Fire Benders in disguise?" said Suki.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Sokka!" said Ty Lee. She waltzed over to his side. He immediately took two steps away from here.

"Still a little shaky about you… you did try to kill us", said Sokka. As a result, Ty Lee frowned.

"You know… we could always follow them and find out."

The person who said this was not amongst the small collection of people. She was standing a few metres behind everyone, who were sitting around a large fire at the beach, where un-wanted rubble and junk were being burnt.

"Go away Sheila", said Rave.

"Why? I could help!" she replied.

"You're only going to get yourself in trouble!" yelled Rave. At once Sheila backed down and stormed off sulking.

Sheila was tall and strong for her age – which was the same as Sokka's. She was slightly masculine, but still very feminine. She wore clothes that were very similar to that of the Kyoshi warriors in colours and cut – but no make up and there was a clear difference. Her face was unusually pretty, and she had long reddish-blonde hair and a pointy, but very cute nose. She was varnished all around with freckles. She looked like no other girl on the island, and it became quite clear that she did not fit in.

"Who's she?" asked Sokka.

"My little sister", said Rave.

"She looks nothing like you", replied Sokka.

"She has a different mother!" snapped Rave harshly.

"Rave", said Suki, "He doesn't know".

"Know what?" said Sokka, wanting to know what was so special about this one girl.

"It's none of your business!" Rave snapped again.

"RAVE!" exclaimed Suki.

"Well it's not!" he replied.

"HEY! You don't have to shout", said Sokka.

"And you don't have to stick your nose in other peoples business!" yelled Rave.

"RAVE!" Suki beamed once more.

"NO SUKI!" shouted Sokka, "If he's got something to say I want to hear it!"

By now, all three members of the argument were standing up. Ty Lee was sitting down looking at Rave with dirty eyes. She had been attempting to get on Sokka's good side ever since she had proved herself to be good. Rave stormed off. He walked angrily up the coast and then further in land. Suki gave Sokka a look of disapproval as she followed after him. Another Kyoshi warrior who had passed by and heard the argument approached Sokka.

"He doesn't mean it", she said.

"What the hell is his problem?" sulked Sokka. "What did I do to him Keisha?"

Keisha, who looked just like an ordinary Kyoshi Warrior with slightly longer hair put her hands on Sokka's shoulders and began to tell him a deep tale about Rave and Sheila.

"When rave was just a young boy", she said, "His father had died. He was killed by the Fire Nation for unknown reasons. When Rave was old enough, he travelled all the way to the Fire Nation and lived there under disguise for 3 years. He desperately wanted to know why they had killed his Father, but when he found out he didn't like it. His Father had fallen in love with a woman in the Fire Nation as he was aboard a ship that was trading spices. I don't blame him though… Rave's mother had left along time ago. Rave always thought that she was coming back but she wasn't. She was dead, and everyone knew it. She left because she was sick, and she didn't want to die in-front of her only son – even if it meant that he would hate her for the rest of his life. Rave's father was killed for starting a family with a fire nation woman, and Rave couldn't care less once he found out."

"Starting a family?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, right. The woman who Rave's father fell in love with had his child. It was Sheila. When Rave returned to meet her a few years after, he found that the she had been accused of treason once the Fire Nation had caught up with her. She was banished, and Sheila became an orphan. Well not technically an orphan, but her mother wasn't even allowed to see her before she left. I guess she just hoped that someone would be kind enough to care for her and that person was Rave. He took her home when she was about 3 years old. He raised her here, all by himself and she isn't the least bit grateful! She gives him such a hard time! She is SO thick headed!"

"Why does she dress like you?" asked Sokka.

"Well", Keisha continued, "She wants so desperately to be a part of us. But she just isn't up to it! She's rude and violent and frankly much to aggressive!"

"But isn't aggression a good thing if you're a warrior?" asked Sokka.

"Not if you're more aggressive than all of your opponents stuck together. I swear, it's as though she has a permanent hatred for everything except for herself! If you ask me she isn't even pretty!"

Sokka stopped listening at _more aggressive than_ and turned his attention to Sheila, who was returning to the beach.

"Now that my stupid brother is out of the way then we can really begin this ship hunt! I want to kill those losers who wrecked my Island!" said Sheila as he bashed her fist into her open palm.

…..

"Zuko", said Zuko's mother.

"What happened?" said Zuko, "What did you do to Fire Lord Azulon?"

"I…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"The only way for you to remain alive was if your Father became Fire Lord, and I wasn't going to let you die", she cried. Tears were now obviously streaming down her face, "Even if it meant that I could never see you again!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Zuko, who once more stood up from his table. His eyes were widened and his mouth was half open as he stared willingly into his mothers eyes.

"Your uncle had lost part of his sanity after his son's death", said Zuko's mother, "And your father wanted the throne. Fire Lord Azulon ordered for your death so your father would know how it feels to loose your own son…" Both Zuko and his Mother's hearts were beating so fast, as the scene became fast paced and intense.

"Mum", sobbed Zuko. He couldn't bear to hear that his mother was a murderer, not after he had been missing her for his entire life.

"I… I framed your uncle into poisoning Azulon. Your uncle was crazy… it was the perfect opportunity. But Azulon didn't die. He did however, become a motionless lump. The poison had drained his life, without yet taking it away from him. He couldn't move, couldn't fight. He could only think, speak. Even his eyes were useless. Only his tongue was able to move, giving him his speech. I had hoped that Azulon would be proclaimed unable to rule and your uncle would be banished for treason. However, Azulon loved Iroh too much, and believed that his actions were a result of his insanity. However, he could not let your uncle go unpunished, so he took away his crown. Azulon was proclaimed dead the next day by the royal council in order to cover up the events that took place… and your father became Fire Lord. The council discovered your uncle was innocent after concluding he was in too great of a state of shock to be able to plan anything such as that. So, in order to protect me from being accused, and possible executed your father banished me for treason".

"So Father banished you", said Zuko.

"To protect me", she replied.

"How did you end up here?" asked Zuko, taking his seat once more.

"Well, this is the smallest village in all of the Earth Kingdom. So I moved here, bought this farm with the gold and copper I took before I left and I made a small, but simple living running this farm".

"So you live here all by yourself?" asked Zuko.

"Not exactly, I realised that I couldn't run this farm on my own. So I remarried and I had a daughter", she said. Just as she said this, a small three year old girl had entered the kitchen holding an unusual stuffed toy that resembled a large rabbit with horns.

"Her name is Kaiza", said Zuko's mother.

"A Fire Nation name…" replied Zuko.

"Ursa?" said a tall, tan man who was above-average built and had curly dark hair. His face appeared quite dumb and un-attractive, yet strong and kind.

"Budd!" said Zuko's mother. (Who is now identified as Ursa)

"What is the Fire Lord doing in our Kitchen?" asked Budd dimly.

"He doesn't know!" whispered Ursa.

"What! Your husband doesn't know!" snapped Zuko.

"Know what! And I'm not her husband!" yelled Budd.

"You're not?" gasped Zuko.

"NO!" yelled Ursa and Budd in unison.

"My husband is gone…." said Ursa.

"On account of your father!" snapped Budd.

"What?" said Zuko.

Ursa's vision was blurred as the events of the day that her husband had been taken away began to form through white lights before her.

…

"_URSA!" screamed a man. His appearance was not visible as the scene was moving way too fast for Ursa to be able to focus on him._

"_DIRK!" she yelled. Although it was difficult to make out, Ursa noticed a dozen or so fire benders burning down the village and making their way to her farm._

"_RUN! GO HIDE! TAKE KAIZA!" yelled Dirk._

_Ursa took Kaiza out of a wooden crib under the bench and left the cottage at once. Kaiza was still a baby; no more than a few months old. They ran all the way through the patches of crops and stopped when they reached a storm drain. Ursa lifted up the lid of the drain and hopped in, with Kaiza still in her arms. She ran down the tunnel and stopped at the same place that Cho Zheng was being held prisoner. She fell to her feet, and dropped Kaiza who burst into tears. It was then that a man, with kind eyes but a dumb-looking face stood before her and helped her up. It was Budd who had helped her up. She grabbed Kaiza and then her vision of the past merged into the present. _

A load moan came from a room just outside the kitchen. Cho Zheng stood from his resting place and came into the kitchen.

"Fire Lord!" he grunted.

"Who are you?" said Zuko.

"Where is… the Avatar?" he asked, "Is he with you?"

"Who wants to know?" Zuko replied.

Cho Zheng made his way through the kitchen and just outside the small house. Standing before him was Aang and the Imperial fire Benders.

"HEY!" he screamed.

"AVATAR!"

"My name is Aang!" said Aang.

"Aang, my apologies. But I wish for you to help my people, to free them from the tyrant who oppresses them."

"I would love to help you… really I would. But I can't. I have a few issues myself to take care of", replied Aang.

"Perhaps, what you're seeking is within the place that desperately needs your help!" begged Cho Zheng.

"Please!" said Aang, "I'll try my best – as soon as I take care of my own problems!"

"If you will not come willingly, I will make you!"

"HUH?" gasped Aang.

By now, Zuko, Budd, Kaiza and Ursa had exited the house and were watching Cho Zheng.

Cho Zheng crossed his open-palm hands and then formed a motion where his right hand was aimed at Aang and his left just besides his left cheek.

"But that form… it's…"

Cho Zheng threw a great blast of air at Aang. It was so powerful that it ripped surrounding crops out of the ground and up-rooted the small plants that surrounded the base of the cottage. Aang could not move, could not speak. The surprise of another air bender was too great. His eyes widened as he was pushed over by the force of the blow and was thrown across the dirt.

Everyone was gasping and no one could breath. What could this possible mean? Was Cho Zheng the only other air bender or was he just part of a larger community of benders that had been living in secrecy for the last 100 years.

(Sorry this one is so long…. I don't usually write long chapters but I wanted a lot to happen in this one. Also, Ursa is Zuko's mother's real name)


	4. Chapter 4

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 4: The Ark_

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air"**_

_**Previously on Avatar, **__Finally, Zuko had felt the warmth of his mother's embrace after years of separation. Zuko's mother had explained of how her new home came to be, her deceased husband and her young daughter. Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors returned to Kyoshi Island, only to discover the disaster that had occurred there. Cho Zheng begged for help from the Avatar. Aang was blown back by a blast of wind so strong that it ripped surrounding vegetables from the soil. _

The scene at Ursa's farm was almost frozen. Time stood still, as Aang tried his hardest to regain his posture. He could barely breath, yet alone stand.

"Now do you see?" begged Cho Zheng, "This is precisely what I mean Avatar! What you are seeking can be found in the place which desperately needs your help!"

Aang grunted.

"Fine!" Aang barely managed to squeeze the words from the side of his mouth. His teeth were clenched in fear and his lips were almost frozen, "but first… you have to tell me…"

"Tell you what?" replied Cho Zheng.

"Everything…"

…

Katara and Toph were comfortably seated on two small chairs situated on the roof top of the gates of Ba Sing Se. Before them was a sunset unlike any other.

"Yet again… another sunset and Aang still hasn't returned. I wonder where he really went?" said Katara.

"Eh… Twinkle Toes is probably just wondering the forest, being one with the earth", replied Toph teasingly. Katara emitted a small giggle from her nose.

Then, appearing as just a black silhouette against the setting sun were three travellers. Katara could only make out that two of them were men, and the one in the middle was a woman. They walked with confidence and authority, which immediately suggested that they came to the city with wicked intentions.

"Toph, I think we should probably check them out", said Katara.

"I'm on it!" said Toph. She placed he hand on the floor of the roof-top and immediately, her eyes grew with terror as she shrieked in shock. "OH NO KATARA!"

"What is it?" asked Katara at once.

"A GROUP OF TRAVELLERS ARE HEADED THIS WAY!"

"What's so bad about that?" asked Katara.

"Nothing… I just like messing with yah", teased Toph. Katara slapped her across the back of the head.

"That's not funny!"

"To you maybe…"

Katara stood up and then leaned forward as she began to climb down the gate.

"Can I help you?" she asked loudly as the travellers grew closer. Now that she could see their appearances she disliked them even more. The woman was dressed in prison clothes, alternated with a sack-cloth vest and a spotted bandanna. Her hair was concealed by the bandanna, but it was obvious that it was shaven. The two men were evidently twins, dressed in strange, sack cloth vests and course pants. They two had shaven heads, and their faces were grim with unpleasant expressions.

By now, the travellers were a mere few metres away from Katara, who was already unscrewing her water canteen.

"There will be no need for that!" cackled the woman, "Honestly, I know our appearances can be a little… unruly, but I assure you, we're just simple travellers".

Katara screwed the lid back on.

"And how dare you judge us!" exclaimed one of the twins.

"Well… you have to admit, you don't exactly look like the simple type", said Katara.

"So I've been told", laughed the woman, "My name is Fifi… how do you do?"

…..

Back a Kyoshi Island, Sokka was running after Sheila through a thick, dense forest made of mostly bamboo and oaks.

"Wait!" he shouted, "I've got a limp you know!"

"Well, don't chase me!" replied Sheila.

"But if I don't stop you… and you get hurt, your stupid brother will blame it on me!" cried Sokka, "I can already hear him screaming… _What did you do Sokka? It's all your fault Sokka? Blah Blah Blah Sokka_!"

"Would you shut up!" snapped Sheila.

"UUGGAAHHH!" screamed Sokka as he fell on his left leg. "MY LEG!"

"Oh! Sokka!" Sheila ran back through the forest and dropped to his side. "I'm SOOO sorry!"

"You should be!"

"AND I AM!" moaned Sheila loudly.

"Go get Suki!" demanded Sokka.

"Okay!" Sheila immediately ran back through the forest, looking back at Sokka. "Next time home wreckers." With that she stormed off deep into the forest until she could no longer be seen.

….

Ursa had welcomed Cho Zheng and Aang into her house, along with her son Zuko offcourse. They had all been sharing tea at the table situated in the kitchen. This was the same table that Zuko and Ursa had sat at earlier.

"So… what is it that you meant by everything?" asked Cho Zheng, wiping his mouth after taking a sip of hot tea.

"Exactly what I said. Everything you know!" demanded Aang, ignoring his tea..

"It is rude to deny tea given to you by a stranger you know", teased Cho Zheng.

"I'll drink it when it's cool", replied Aang sternly.

Cho Zheng blew over Aang's tea with immense bending power. The steam stopped rising.

"There… now drink it, and I will tell you everything you want to know".

Aang tipped the cup over with the back of his hands, stood up slammed his fists down on the table so angrily, that the sky had begun to turn grey.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW!"

"Ok", replied Cho Zheng, "This house is made of mud-bricks and straw, Zuko is the fire-lord, you're the Avatar…"

Aang became so infuriated, but the teachings from the monks had overtaken him, and he managed his anger through taking deep breaths, during which we regained his seat, put his tea cup up-right and apologised for the spill.

"Please… Tell me everything you know about the air-benders. Are there any more of you, or are you the only one?" begged Aang.

"Why… there are hundreds more. A whole civilisation, kept secret from the world for centuries… since the time of Avatar Yangchen", answered Cho Zheng.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room had spit out their tea in a kind of spray as a result of shock.

"I don't understand… That was almost 500 years ago… what with me being frozen and all…"

"And yet, I still remember the day we took flight", replied Cho Zheng. At this remark, Aang, Zuko and Ursa's eyes grew tenfold as the surprise of being in the room with a 500+ year old man.

"You mean to tell me…" said Zuko.

"SHH! Let him explain", snapped Aang.

"Well… You see. It began with a rebellion. A small group of group of air-benders who opposed the way of life that the monks had thought them. They wanted to love, to have riches, to be earthly", said Cho Zheng, 'not to live in the confines of the temple walls and in un-fulfilling poverty. At first, the knowledge of the rebellion had infuriated Aang; until he remembered that he himself had strayed away from the way of life the monks had thought him.

"The rebellion originated from the Western Air Temple, but with time; it grew to expand over numerous temples… even those that were not limited to the four corners of the Earth. It had involved hundreds on air-nomads. They held secret meetings in Earth Kingdom territories so that they wouldn't be discovered… but unfortunately, Avatar Yangchen was extremely well respected, and feared for that matter. Earth Kingdom officials had reported the occurrences that took place during these meetings and unfortunately, Yangchen did not take it too lightly. She led a deep investigation… through which all of the air nomads who had been apart of the rebellion were banished and sentenced to serve their entire lives in but a tiny Air-temple located far beyond the corners of the Earth (Figure of speech) where the monks had taken either a vow of silence or blindness. For 15 years they served in that temple, during which I was born. I was a mere 3 years of age when the project had begun… A great ark the size of a small city where the rebellion could live peacefully".

"Wait? How on earth did they build an ark the size of a city without the monks noticing?" asked Ursa.

"Well… the monks had taken a vow of either blindness or silence, so those who could see it could not speak of it to others, and those who could speak of it could not see it", answered Cho Zheng. "Within another 10 years the project was complete. However, the day in which the rebellion had chosen to set sail on had also been the day in which Avatar Yangchen had organised to visit the temple. It was certain that she would discover the ark… and when she did – she had done a terrible thing. In a fit of rage she had entered the Avatar State and created a blast of air so great it completely destroyed the temple. The rebellion raced onto the ark at once… leaving behind the rest of the monks. It may have been centuries ago… but I will never forget what happened there…"

"What… what happened?" asked Aang, who was about to fall off the edge of his seat.

"Yangchen didn't just create a blast of air… an entire storm had been surrounded the remains of the temple. Fortunately, we were able to use this storm to our advantage; using the strong winds to lift the ark. Afterwards we used air-bending to keep it airborne. Unfortunately... the storm had regretfully taken the lives of each and every monk who were living at that temple."

"That's horrible! Avatar Yangchen would never do something like that! I would never do something like that!" exclaimed Aang.

"Aang… just because she is your past life… it doesn't mean that she is you", replied Zuko, walking over to Aang and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"So within those 500 years, the ark had become a city, we had managed to take a few bison with us, so now we have an entire population of them, along with hundreds of air-benders", said Cho Zheng.

"Do any of them have tattoos like me?" asked Aang.

"Only the elders…"

"None of this explains how you lived for the whole 500 years!" beamed Zuko.

"Well… that… that is harder to explain than you would expect… Many say that the death of so many people… holy people; monks who had dedicated their lives to the service of the earth and the spirits… well many people say that such a thing cannot go without a curse – an imprint of the anger and hurt that this brought to the great spirits who govern the universe. It is said that the spirits themselves cursed us with eternal life… by poisoning the water we had brought onto the ark – by poisoning it with the elixir of life".

"I don't see how that's a punishment… especially when all of your friends get to live with you forever too", said Zuko.

"Never understanding what it means to return to the earth, to see heaven… to meet the spirits! What's more… when the world ends, we will be destined to sail the cosmos unable to die… only to suffer an eternity. For you see… we are only relieved of death, not suffering or sickness. As far as I am concerned… immortal life is a punishment worse than death itself", explained Cho Zheng. At his last remark, everyone shuddered as they understood what he meant.

"Furthermore… the elixir doesn't just give one immortal life… it increases their bending power tenfold… but only as a result of a thirst for more. The elixir is addicting… and every moment I go without it here on the ground I lust only for more… and the more I lust… the more I am prone to commit unspeakable acts… which is why I must return to the ark… why you must free my people!" cried Cho Zheng. "Oh and Avatar… if you don't mind my asking… why is this knowledge so important to you?"

"Because Cho Zheng… Here, on the surface of the world… I am the last air-bender", answered Aang sternly. Cho Zheng's eyes widened with surprise as his jaw slowly dropped

"So that's it then… that's what you want me to help you with then… you want me to plead with the spirits to lift the curse?" said Aang.

"No…", replied Cho Zheng, "I'm afraid Avatar… that I need your help with another matter".

….

"I'm doing just fine", said Katara. She couldn't tell exactly what it was that was off about these people, but she knew that it was something.

"My friends here are twins, their names are Bow and Low", said Fifi. I assure you, we mean no harm; just travellers looking for a place to spend the night. I mean… the sun is already setting. If we don't find shelter soon, then we'll be caught in the storm."

"The storm?" said Katara.

"I didn't hear about any storm coming", said Toph, jumping down from the top of the gate, using earth-bending to break her fall.

"Of course you didn't. I mean how would you? Your all the way in Ba Sing Se, which is miles away from the storm; which is why we chose to settle here", replied Fifi. "We saw the storm with our own eyes, and frankly even if it did come to Ba Sing Se, it wouldn't be able to cause much damage."

"Are you gonna' let us enter or what?' said one of the twins, obviously bearing some kind of impediment.

Katara stepped out of the way, glaring at Fifi. The trio entered through the gates, ignoring Katara's stares.

"You know… I may not be able to see your facial expressions exactly, but I can see enough to know that something's wrong. If it means that much to you, maybe we should go spy on them… be like secret police; you know, keeping an eye on suspicious people", suggested Toph.

"Yeah come on", said Katara, creeping into the city without loosing sight of Fifi, Bow and Low.

…

Suki came rushing through the forest followed by Rave and Keisha. Immediately, Suki dropped to Sokka's side.

"Are you okay?" asked Suki worryingly.

"Do I look okay?" shouted Sokka, "Oh yeah I'm fine, I just broke my leg again!" he retorted sarcastically.

"Sokka… I'm sorry about before. I can get a little sensitive about my past, especially about Sheila. I hope you can forgive me", apologised Rave.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Apologises later… fixing broken leg NOW!" demanded Sokka.

"We're here!" called Sheila and Ty Lee. They had been carrying some sort of stretcher. Together, the five of them had lifted Sokka onto the stretcher and had taken him through the forest, back into the main village where he was inspected by the village healer.

"My name is Puki", said the healer. She was an elderly woman dressed in simple, peach coloured silk robes. "I'm from the northern water tribe, and I have lots of experience with healing… so just sit tight and let me work my magic", she laughed.

"You're water-tribe?" asked Sokka.

"Well… yes. Isn't that what I just said", she replied.

"I'm water tribe too! But I'm from the southern tribe", exclaimed Sokka.

"That's wonderful dear, now if you'll just let me work on your leg", she said while placing her water-enclosed hands on Sokka's leg.

"That's the stuff", moaned Sokka pleasurably. Her hands emitted a bright, white light and the glowing water wrapped itself around Sokka's leg. Within moments, he was permanently healed

"So… what brings you to Kyoshi Island?" asked Puki.

"I came here with Suki… she's kinda my girlfriend", replied Sokka.

"What do you mean _Kinda_?" said Suki.

Sokka laughed a strange sort of giggle, and corrected himself. "I mean, she is my girlfriend. So what about you?'

"Well, I came here 30 years ago to escape from the war. My husband and my children… well they were killed by the Fire Nation. I thought I wouldn't be able to live without them, but here I am; helping people."

"They would be proud of you", said Sokka honourably.

"If only… I could say the same", she whispered silently to herself.

…

Night had fallen upon Ba Sing Se, and Katara and Toph had followed the suspicious trio since they had entered the building. The trio had found shelter within Ling Ming inn. One couldn't say that the inn wasn't a decent place to spend the night; however it was no where near a common hotel. The inside was boarded with rotting wood and the furniture was dusty and moth eaten. In every corner of the lobby alone was a garden of cob-webs; each of which played home to a family of winged spiders. Katara and Toph were hiding behind two earth pillars that Toph had created.

"Wow… I'm blind and even I wouldn't spend the night there", teased Toph.

"Something tells me that they're not planning on spending the night anywhere", said Katara,

"Oh come on! We've followed them the entire day and nothing's happened! Don't you think it's time to go home and have a nice long nap", replied Toph.

"This was your idea", retorted Katara; not taking her eyes off the trio.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind!" complained Toph.

"Shh!" snapped Katara.

Bow and Low had made their way down a set of half-broken wooden stairs and walked up to the front counter. There, they had punched the inn manager (who happened to be the same man who sells cabbages, but keeps running to trouble which inevitable results in the destructions of his cabbages) right in the stomach and had demanded that he give them all of the gold and copper pieces he owned. The inn manager handed Bow a small bag the size of his palm which was about a third full of copper pieces. Bow gave him a look of stupidity.

"I knew it!" said Katara. She raced into the inn, and with one sway of both her hands, the water inside of her canteen emerged and with it, she whipped Bow and Low to the other side of the lobby. Toph had followed, earth-bending the twins into stone prisons so that only their arms and heads were free.

"MY INN!" called the inn-keeper.

"Oh hush! Clearly you weren't making much business anyway", teased Toph.

Katara had raced up the stair, her arms covered in water whips from shoulder to finger. She blast open each door until she found Fifi, gracefully un packing. She threw a great blast of water at the un-suspecting woman. Fifi was blown back to the other side of the bed-room, which was small, stuffy and barely furnished.

"What is your problem!' complained Fifi. She regained her stance and continued to speak. "Why did you attack me?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Your friends out there are robbing the poor in-keeper!"

"What… Bow and Low would never!" she retorted.

"Take a look!" ordered Katara. Fifi peered out of the room, and saw Bow and Low imprisoned in stone.

"Release them now!" she shouted, as she ran down the stairs. She immediately raced towards her companions and to her surprise, they had done something that she would have never expected.

Low (Who was on the left) reached out and grabbed Fifi with his huge hand. He grasped her around the neck, pulled her closer to him and fashioned his other hand on her head, so that he could break her neck is he wanted to.

"Low… what are you doing?" asked Fifi fearfully.

"One wrong move and I'll snap her neck!" shouted Low dumbly.

"YOU TRAITOR!" screamed Fifi.

"Release us, and no one gets hurt!" shouted Bow.

"Do it Toph", said Katara. Her voice was clouded with the expression of disappointment. Toph drew her right hand up, then down firmly. This act released Bow and Low and they inturn, had released Fifi. With this, they raced out of the door and into the night.

"Well don't just stand here! Chase them! They've got my money!" demanded the Inn keeper.

Toph sighed as she ran out of the inn. Katara stayed behind for a moment to apologise to Fifi.

"I'm sorry for judging you so fast… I should have given you a chance", apologised Katara.

"Yeah… you should of", sternly retorted Fifi, "but we all make mistakes".

"Yeah…" said Katara shamefully.

"Well come one!" yelled Fifi, "Let's go after them!"

Fifi and Katara were not far behind Toph. Bow and Low had been spotted further ahead of the threesome, turning into a dark alley. They reached the end of the alley way and saw that there were two different directions in which they could take. The path on the right led to the inner city where as the path on the left led to the residential district. Toph, Katara and Fifi were closing in on the twins, but to their surprise, the twins had done something that they had not anticipated. For the first time in years, they had separated. Bow took the left path into the city, and Low took the right path into the residential district.

Toph chased after Bow, through crowded streets on stone paths. Katara was chasing after Low in a quite, stone-built area with crowded houses lined in a row on either side of the road. The chase had gone on for minutes, and Katara had soon realised that she had accidentally lost Fifi.

"Fifi?" she called out.

"I'm over here!" Fifi responded loudly. She was located far behind Katara, in the middle of the road. She had stopped to take a moment to catch her breath. "You go on!"

Katara would have liked to go on, but unfortunately she too had to take a moment to regain her breath. She looked into the sky drearily, and saw that it was almost a full moon. It wasn't long before Low had disappeared into the shadows.

"We lost him", she moaned. What she didn't know was that Low was hiding behind a near-by house. He continued to move further away from Katara whilst remaining behind the house. Unfortunately, his plan of escape was thwarted by the house-owners pet Lama-Dog. (It appeared to be a cross between a dog and a lama. It had the head of a dog on a long, lama-like neck with a dog body, but with lama legs. It was tied to a post near a cart of hay which suggested that it was used to haul the hay through the city. The Lama-Dog emitted a strange noise which was not like barking or yelping. Instead, it appeared to be some kind of extremely high pitched roar. Katara turned to the source of the noise immediately and ran to the building in which Low was hiding behind.

Low was no longer there. However, she did spot a broken window next to the large, wooden door perched upon a timber veranda. She climbed in through the window and had seen what she had hoped she wouldn't. Standing in the centre of a barely furnished hallway was Low, holding two children beneath his bulky arms.

"Now I'm going to take them with me to the city gate. If you chase me, I break their necks. If I escape, I'll leave them by the gate and you'll know where to find them."

The parents of the children had made their way into the scene. One was a short, fat man and the other a tall, thin woman. Both burst into tears at the sight of their terrified children.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape", said Katara sternly.

"And just how to you suppose your gonna' stop me without letting these poor children die?" asked Bow.

Without seeing the sky, she had known that the full moon had risen, as a surge of energy overcame her body. She formed an awkward position, with her right foot on it's heal in-front of her and her right hand open, and pointed towards the ground. Bow was now under her full control. Katara had blood-bended Bow so that he would release the children and walk right out of the building. She then forced him to walk into a near-by fish pond in the house-owners garden. Here, she froze his feet in a block of ice which kept him stationary.

Toph's chase was not nearly as difficult as Katara's. She conserved energy by his heal feet to turn left into a street full of people with carts and Lama-dogs. Toph was forced to stop bending, and she soon lost her way within the chase. However, to her advantage Bow had dropped the inn-keepers money and leaned down to pick it up. Toph spotted him amongst the crowd and bended a great-big entrapment around him which covered everything but his head.

Not long later, Bow and Low were being taken into custody by Ba Sing Se officials and Katara gad begun to apologise to Fifi once more.

"Again… I'm sorry for miss-judging you", said Katara shamefully.

"I'm sorry that I spent weeks travelling the Earth Kingdom with those jerks!" said Fifi.

"So what are you planning to do now?" asked Toph.

"Continue travelling. I'm searching for something. A fleet of airships actually, they destroyed my village not to long ago, but we've cleaned up very well", responded Fifi, "I just want to thank you for helping me out here too… if it weren't for you guys, I would have been accused of robbing that inn with dumb and dumber."

"It's no problem!" laughed Toph.

"I should be thanking you Fifi… you made what was the most boring weak of my life a little bit interesting", said Katara with a smile.

Fifi laughed in response. "Well, I better get going. That fleet isn't going to wait for me."

"Just one question…" said Toph, "What exactly do you plan to do once you have found the fleet?"

Fifi smirked and giggled beneath her breath. "Prove my theory."

"What theory?" asked Katara.

"That the Avatar is not the last air-bender!" answered Fifi. Katara's eyes widened as she spoke the name of her beloved partner.

"Aang."

(I was supposed to write what Cho Zheng wanted with Aang, but this chapter is getting to long so I'll leave it as like a cliff hanger. Can't be bothered to proof read – ill go through it tomorrow and replace it with a proof-read version then)


	5. Chapter 5

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 5: The Sky Pirates _

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air" **_

_**Previously on Avatar: **__After a joyful reunion with his Mother, Zuko and Aang discovered an air-bender named Cho Zheng who came from an airborne civilisation known as the ark. Aang and Cho Zheng had thrown themselves into deep conversation which was clouded with anger and shouting. Sokka met a healer from the Northern Water tribe who held a deep secret. Katara and Toph fumbled with two thieves and a traveller and at the same time made a new friend._

"Another matter?" asked Aang apprehensively.

"Yes… The curse is our burden. Our punishment. I'm afraid our cursed life is in fact, much more cursed than you may think?" replied Cho Zheng.

"Enlighten me", said Aang, leaning back and folding his arms.

"Well, I'm afraid about a century ago our vessel was… overtaken by a fleet of sky pirates. We've tried everything to rid of them, but-"Cho Zheng was interrupted by a confused Aang.

"What are sky pirates? I've never heard of them before", asked Aang.

"Their kind has long been extinct… or that's what they taught us at school anyway", added Ursa.

"Sky pirates are vile, no-nation thieves who sail the skies in great, mechanic airships high jacking any flying object they come across", answered Cho Zheng, "They've completely over-taken our civilisation. And my father – the true sovereign is terribly ill."

"You're a prince?" asked Zuko.

"I was. But my father is no longer the Sky Sovereign. His seat was taken by the vile Pirate King Xuther."

Aang stared into space for a moment. His face was riddled with a blank expression.

"Hold on a minute?" Zuko said, breaking the moment of silence.

"How does a measly fleet of no-nation pirates take over an entire civilisation? Especially when the people of the civilisation have an elixir which increases their bending by ten fold!" beam Zuko. He raised an important point which Cho Zheng struggled to answer.

"Although sky pirates are no-nation, they originate from the once mighty air nomads. They lost their way long before we did, thousands of years ago when the Great Lion Turtles ruled the oceans. They posses powerful air-bending abilities. More-over, many of them are just ordinary nomads who have been divorced from their origins, their families scattered across the four nations. For instance, they have fire bending abilities, but only their ancestors have lived in the fire nation. They learn forms through battles with other benders. We have earth benders and water benders too, although there is very little of both elements aboard the ark. Water has been replaced by the elixir which has become its own substance over time. The ark is constructed of metal and wood, not stone and if I might add, the altitude is much too high to make fire bending as easy as it is here on the surface".

Zuko leaned back having been satisfied with Cho Zheng's answer.

"But the elixir should make you more powerful than them? How did they defeat you?" asked Aang.

"My people knew not the ways violence. They have been taught by the pirates, expected to serve in their barbaric army. By the time my people learned to fight, the pirates had already consumed enough of the elixir to make them more powerful than us. They are riddled with machines and weapons, and they keep their greatest battle secrets to themselves. They can no longer withstand these ways! Please Avatar Aang. I'm begging you. Defeat the Pirate King. Free my people, and allow my father to suffer in peace", begged Cho Zheng. By now, he had been bowing at Aang's feet. His large hands were closed on Aang's toes as the Avatar felt a warm, oily tear drop role down his middle toe.

"Don't bow to me," said Aang bluntly, "I should be bowing to you. I'm not alone after all. I'm overwhelmed with joy, but deep in sorrow for your people. And you father. It must be so terrible to have to suffer like that for eternity. I promise you, I don't know when and I don't know how, but I promise you that I will answer your call. I will defeat the Pirate King. I will free you people".

"Aang, are you sure about this? With that elixir, the Pirate King must be very powerful", reminded Zuko.

"It's times like this that I wish I could say something proud like 'I'm the Avatar, I can do anything', but I can't. I can't because anyone, even the most ordinary kinds of people are capable of doing something special. I'm not going to do this because it's my duty as the Avatar, I'm going to do this because I want to", said Aang encouragingly.

…

Katara had been trying desperately to wash Appa, but the great flying bison will to remain dirty was too strong. She bended a great stream of water from a very large bucket and sprayed it over the bison as though she was trying to give him a shower. Appa tried desperately to fly away, but his foot was chained to a nearby stone post.

"Don't let Aang know that you tied him up", laughed Toph who had been teasing Katara for her feeble attempt to wash Appa.

"It wasn't easy!" she yelped. Appa had given up trying to fly away, so he shook his body desperately, slapping Katara in the face with his wet fur. Toph giggle menacingly.

"UGH! That's it you great big beast!" Katara had had enough. She slowly began to linger backwards, whilst drawing her hands upwards in a flowing motion. She threw her hands around as if they were the ocean itself. Great, flying rivers had circled around the bison and danced on his body washing his fur.

"You haven't had a bath for the last year and you smell like a wet wolf in the South Pole!" angrily exclaimed Katara.

Appa moaned in discomfort as his fur slowly began to turn whiter and whiter.

"There. All better!" said Katara releasing the water.

"Now go fly off to get dry, but don't get your self dirty!" she demanded. She un-latched the chain which had restrained the great animal.

She continued to watch Appa as he blasted off into the sky, only to notice that he swooped straight down into a large muddy puddle and splashed around as if he was dancing. Katara moaned angrily and then took of her garments to reveal her white under garments. She made her way to the large bucket, and dunked her garments in the clear, reflective water. She pulled her clothes out, wringed them and hung them on a nearby clothesline.

"I'm heading to go take a llllooonnngg bath!" exclaimed Katara.

"Tell me again why I care?" teased Toph. Katara responded by flicking her fingers in Toph's face. Irritated, Toph pushed Katara away and began spitting in disgust.

"Dirty Bison Water! Psspp!" yelled Toph.

…

Sokka (who was dressed in bandages and walked with crotches) limped over to Suki, who was looking over the ocean.

"I'm so hungry", complained Sokka, "Where can a guy get his hands on some meat around here?"

"I was going to say the market, but no doubt that's been destroyed", said Suki, "Shouldn't you go and see Puki, the village healer for you leg treatments?"

"I should, but something about her creeps me out", replied Sokka.

"What?"

"I can't put my finger on it", Sokka retorted once more.

"Well, your legs not going to get any better standing around looking at the ocean", said Suki.

"Fine. But don't leave me alone with her!" demanded Sokka.

Suki merely laughed as a response. "There is nothing wrong with her. She's a kind, old lady who heals people for free. What's so off about that?"

"I wish I could answer your question', answered Sokka.

"Go on!" said Suki, pointing Sokka towards the medical centre.

Sokka entered the medical centre to find Puki sulking on a small, wooden bench.

"What's wrong?" he asked, limping up to her cautiously.

"There's something I've been keeping from you; from everybody", cried the elderly woman.

"I knew it", Sokka whispered. "What is it? What did you do!" he demanded, stepping away from Puki in fear that she might attempt to carry out some kind of attack.

"I wish I hadn't of done what I did. It makes me sick to think I did that terrible thing", replied Puki. She stood up from her seat, and looked down in shame.

"What did you do?" asked Sokka.

"I'm so ashamed", moaned Puki. She pulled herself together, pushed her hair away from her elderly face and began to explain the chain of events that occurred throughout her lifetime.

"As a young water-bender in the Northern Water Tribe, I had always dreamed of joining the men in the Water Tribe Forces, but I was told that I couldn't. It wasn't proper for a woman to be included in the army. It was expected that I learn healing, and then become a common healer. But I would not have it! I demanded to become a fighter, and when I heard that the Southern Water Tribe allowed for women to fight, I was overjoyed. I left home at the age of nineteen. It took me months to sail to the Southern Water Tribe, and when I arrived I found a prosperous nation, filled with benders! It was the greatest moment of my life. I had never been so excited. But every time I remember those days, my sins come back to haunt me".

"Puki, you can tell me anything. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure I'll understand", said Sokka comfortingly.

"That's just the thing. This news may hurt you the most", said Puki shamefully.

"Just spit it out already!" Sokka said jovially, trying to take Puki out of her blue mood.

"While I was there, I met a young woman named Kanna", she said.

"Gran-Gran", Sokka whispered under his breath, not allowing Puki to hear.

"Although she wasn't a water-bender like me, we became close friends. She introduced me to my Water Bending teachers, and even to her daughter; Kya", Puki continued to explain.

"Mum", Sokka whispered under his breath once more. (That's the Australian spelling of mum for any Americans)

"I learned the ways of water-bending for battle, and I was excellent at it!" she exclaimed, demonstrating her skills to Sokka by manipulating the water in a pot of flowers by lifting it, freezing it and then unfreezing it so that it could fall back into the pot.

"But then my father came. He too had made his own journey to the South Pole, and took me away forcibly. His bending was far too powerful for me. I returned to the Northern Water Tribe alone and ashamed", she explained.

"Is that all?" asked Sokka sarcastically.

"I am not finished!" she snapped.

"Many years later, my parents had passed away of old age, and my brothers had all been killed in battle, so I set sail once more; this time using my bending to speed up the trip. I made it to the South Pole in days, travelling by night when the moon gave me strength. But when I returned, it was not as it had been when I had left. Fire Nation armies had ravaged it. Not a single water bender was left. I demanded an explanation from Kanna at once. She told me how the Fire Nation had either killed the water-benders or taken them as prisoners. She showed me how much her daughter had grown, and then her grand-children. A snot-nosed little boy who thought he was a warrior (Sokka's head inflated with anger as he knew she was talking about him), and a young girl who proved to be quite special. I don't remember her name; it started with a K like her mothers. Kanna had showed me that she was in fact, the last water-bender. The last water-bender of the Southern Water Tribe. She was only a young girl, about five or six; but she proved old enough to master very basic bending. I would say she must be a powerful bender by now, and even then. I taught her the most basic water-bending, moving water. She showed much interest in it, and was able to create ripples in small amounts of water; which is quite advanced bending for someone so young. She lost her talent though. She was forced not to practice bending for Kya feared it would attract more Fire Nation troops – and it did. The first raid was silent, like no other. In the dead of night, I was taken from my tent. Someone had leaked that I was a bender, and they believed me to originate from the South. Just as they were about to kill me, I committed the most horrible act known to man".

Sokka's heart began to race. She wished she wasn't going to say what she had, for he knew it would be her fault his life had been changed so abruptly.

"I told them I was from the North, and I used my knowledge of that other bender as a bargaining chip for my life", she sobbed. "I told them that I would give them important information if they had let me escape. I told them of another water-bender living in the South. I didn't tell them her name though. They promised to free me once they had caught her. I was for sure they wouldn't find her, but they must have – for within a few days they had given me a boat, some food and my freedom. I had never been so ashamed in my entire life".

Sokka's worst fear in that moment of time had confronted him. He was left speechless. Not even a gasp of a breath managed to crawl out of his open mouth. He shook his head in disbelief, and limped away from the woman who had changed his life. He limped as fast as he could all the way to the beach without looking back. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding; he had no mental space left to comprehend everything that he had just been told. He had been limping so fast, that he fell over and accidentally ate some sand. He was so shocked that he couldn't regain his stance. He spat out the coarse gain as tears rolled down his eyes. Suki (who remained at the beach looking at the ocean) noticed him, and turned to him.

"What's going on?"

Sokka did not respond. Suki helped him to stand, but Sokka remained speechless.

"You didn't get your treatment! Go back", said Suki.

Sokka's emotion shifted from shock and disbelief to anger and hate, and this was evident by the motion of his eyebrows.

Sokka bashed open the door to Puki's medical centre and pointed one of his crotches over to Puki, leaning on Suki with his free hand.

"You'll be happy to know that that little water-bender you pathetically gave up is still alive", he said sternly.

…

Aang, Cho Zheng and Zuko had been standing outside of Ursa's cottage, bidding their farewells to Ursa, Kaiza and Budd. Zuko and his mother had shared a long embrace before parting in the doorway.

"Come with us", he whispered.

"I can't", she responded, "I have a daughter."

"Bring her! Bring Budd! Come live in the Palace again!" Zuko begged excitedly.

"I can't", she replied.

"But I could!" laughed Budd who overheard their conversation.

"The come!" laughed Zuko merrily. "All of you come! We'll ride in my airship! I'll take you to the Fire Nation. _We can be a family again_ Mother", Zuko said, more excited than he had ever been before.

Ursa looked at Budd, who had an uncontrollable smile on his face, and then at Kaiza who really didn't understand anything at all. Lastly, she peered over at Zuko, who had never been so happy in his entire life.

"Alright", she agreed. Zuko could not wipe the smile of his face. It was so huge that it made Aang laugh.

"I wish I could have a family too", whispered the envious air-bender.

Everyone, including the Imperial Fire-benders had boarded the airship, and it climbed above the trees and soared into the great, blue sky.

…

Katara and Toph had changed into clean, dry clothes and sat at a table, inside of their apartment, munching on a strange biscuit shaped like a Shirshu.

"These are great Toph! I never knew you could bake", mumbled Katara with a mouth full of food.

"Best Shirshu biscuits in town!" beamed Toph.

Katara put hers down and a worried look appeared on her face.

"I wonder where Aang is. He still hasn't come back", she said.

"What could he be up to?" Toph asked herself.

"Maybe we should go and search for him", suggested Katara.

"Great Idea! We'll start first thing tomorrow!" agreed Toph.

"But what if he's in trouble now?" Katara enquired.

"I'm certain Twinkle Toes is fine. He disappears all the time! If he isn't back by tomorrow, then we have reason to worry", Toph supposed.

"I just hope your right", Katara said to herself before taking another bite out of her delicious Shirshu biscuit.

…

Sokka pulled his crutch down, and leaned on it again. His expression changed from anger to pity, as he saw Puki sobbing in her chair.

"You're the little boy aren't you?" asked Puki.

"Yeah", replied Sokka sadly.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through", she said, "but what did you mean by she's still alive?"

"My mother tricked the Fire Nation soldiers into thinking that she was the water-bender, and they killed her instead", Sokka explained.

"How terrible", Puki cried.

"I'm not mad", Sokka said, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault. It was do or die", he said.

"Thankyou", she said, raising her head to face Sokka. She stood and then placed her hand on Sokka's cheek.

"You are a sweet boy."

Sokka gave no response, but merely smiled at her. Puki treated Sokka immediately and he left the medical centre with Suki. To his surprise, Sheila had been standing outside of the door.

"Ready to start searching?" demanded the ambitious girl. "Sorry about your leg by the way."

"Sheila", Suki said sternly. "Can you please not annoy the cripple?"

"WHO YOU CALLING CRIPPLE!" yelped Sokka. Suki giggled childishly.

"I need time to heal Sheila, then we'll go search for the airships", Sokka said. A hint of sadness was still detectable in his crackly voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing", he replied.

"You know Sokka; I've been through a lot in my life. Although I don't look it, I have a lot of advice to give. I mean, I was single handily raised by Rave", she offered.

The trio sat by the beach once more, and Sheila and Sokka had fallen deep into conversation. Sokka had explained everything to both Sheila and Suki (who had been reduced to tears).

"Well, I guess that's one thing I can't give you any advice on. I've lived my entire life without my mother, apart from when I was an infant. I'm sorry to pry", said Sheila. Sokka could see how much it hurt for her to admit this. _Having no real parents must have been really hard on her, and that provides a good enough explanation for the reason why she turned out the way she did, _Sokka thought.

"I'm going to promise you something", he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I travel a lot, and I was just thinking that maybe, along the way I could keep an eye out for a middle aged woman who looks just like you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I'm going to look for your mother. Make life a little easier on Rave and on you", Sokka promised kindly.

"You would do that?" Sheila asked.

Sokka smiled, and looked into the sun.

"I promise".

…

It was a dark, cold stormy afternoon in the Dragon's Den. Zuko had constructed the entire building for only one purpose and one purpose only. The Dragon's Den was the highest, most maximum security prison in the entire fire nation. Even the Boiling Rock shrivelled in comparison to the Dragon's Den. It was a fortress. Built on the peak of Thunder Mountain, the prison was constantly subject to terrible thunder storms. The winds were so strong that should any one leave the seventeen inch thick, iron walls; they would be instantly thrown off some hazardous cliff and fall and drown in the raging rivers of the Salamander's Tail if the fall alone wasn't enough to kill them. Within the prison were a total of three hundred and eighty four, fully trained, imperial guards. Sixty four of these guards had been placed in a 3 layer defensive wall around the prisoner's cell. The prisoner herself was restrained by 20 separate chains, 5 of which were placed on each limb. There were of course, no guards within her cell for she was much too dangerous to be around. The entire prison was built as though it was a labyrinth, and the entrance of the prison was built to resemble the open mouth of a long, serpent-like dragon. This one prison offcourse contained the most dangerous of all fire-benders. Princess Azula shivered on the cold, wet metal ground murmuring and mumbling gibberish. Despite the cell being maintained at a temperature of below 10 degrees Celsius to minimize (but not fully rid of) all fire bending, she had managed to regurgitate blue flames from her mouth as though she was a dragon herself. In-fact, the prison guards used the word 'Blue Dragon' as her codename as the prison was a top secret infrastructure.

"These fools", Azula mumbled to herself, "They think they can contain me here, in this pointless prison! I WILL ESCAPE!" She then heaved a great amount of fire from her nostrils. It was so great that it actually left a dark scorch-mark beneath her.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!" she yelped in agony. It was torture for her to be contained; especially now what she was in such a bad state of mind.

"Oy! YOU PIPE DOWN!" ordered the prison guard standing closest to the great, metal door of her cell.

"How dare you talk to your Fire Lord with such disrespect? You are banished!" ordered Azula.

"You are not the Fire Lord!" retorted the guard.

"All in good time", Azula said deviously under the cover of her warm, smoky breath.

She then heard the Prison Guards discussing something by her window. This certain something however, seemed very important as one of the guards looked over at Azula with fear in his eyes.

"Tomorrow, at the exact hour of 3 past noon, the Sun will produce a Solar Flare pointing directly towards our planet", said one of the guards.

"So?" replied another.

"SO! This solar flare is going to be so large, and so hot that its heat will actually break through the Earth's atmosphere for a couple of moments. Three minutes to be exact. Do you know what the effect of this will be?"

"No", bluntly answered the other.

"This heat provided by the flare will provide only a select few of very powerful fire-benders with a kind of boost".

"Boost?"

"Well," explained the guard, "Speaking simply, it will make only extremely powerful fire benders even more powerful. But it only lasts for three minutes, so we have to have the entire crew assembled here for those three minutes".

"The ENTIRE crew! That's impossible!" shrieked the other guard.

"It must be done, for our own safety and for the safety of the Fire Nation", answered the guard sternly.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was badly written and really sloppy. Not too long ago, I wrote a summarised version of the entire story, with the entire plot and I just want to let you know that (if I may say so) IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME! You guys are going to love it! Especially the end! (Which I've practically already written) And yes there will be 20 chapters. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I upload new chapters!)


	6. Chapter 6

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 6: Escape from the Dragon's Den_

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air"**_

_**Previously on Avatar: **__Cho Zheng explains of how the ark has been over-run by vicious Sky Pirates, and Ursa agrees to live in the Palace. Sokka confronts the woman who provided information about the last water-bender in the southern water tribe which inevitably resulted in his Mother's death. Azula overhears a conversation in her prison cell about a Solar Flare which will amplify her power and begins to plot her escape._

"Mother?" Zuko asked. Ursa was standing on the floor of a great Fire-Nation airship, making her way to the Fire-Nation to live in Zuko's Palace. She peered out of the window, as her home (or what had been her home for some time now) became smaller and smaller as the airship grew higher and higher.

"Yes, Zuko," she replied.

"Is everything alright?" Zuko enquired. He received no verbal response. Instead, Ursa just laughed and turned around to smile at him.

"Kaiza! Don't do that!" order Budd who had become something of a father figure to the young girl. Kaiza had been tugging on an Imperial Fire-benders robe when Budd had noticed her. He apologised to the Fire-bender and picked up Kaiza and walked over to Aang.

"So, you're the Avatar?" he asked.

Aang simply responded by nodding.

"So, then your really an Air-Bender?" Budd continued.

"Yeah. I'm an everything bender!" laughed Aang.

"So, you can bend water as well?" Budd (annoyingly) continued to interrogate Aang.

"Everything!" smiled Aang pleasingly.

"Even earth?"

"Even earth!" answered Aang.

"So… then, if you were stuck on an Island, you could make a shelter out of Earth, purify water to drink, make a fire and stop tropical storms?" Budd said confusingly.

"Or I could just fly away on my glider," and replied, leaving before Budd could ask anything else.

Aang walked over to Zuko and asked him for a favour.

"Could we make a stop at Be Sing Se? I think we should go and get Toph, Katara and Appa. And maybe you're Uncle if his Tea Shop isn't too busy," Aang suggested.

"Yeah. Of course" said Zuko. He made his way to the area of the ship which resembled a cockpit and ordered the pilot to head towards Ba Sing Se.

Visible from the sky was a great, Fire Nation airship turning at a ninety degree angle towards the city of Ba Sing Se.

…

After some time, the airship had arrived just above Iroh's tea shop, remaining airborne.

Aang leapt off from the top platform and landed gracefully on the roof. He made his way into the shop where Katara and Toph had been asking Iroh if he had seen Aang around anywhere.

"So have you?" Katara asked. Aang stood behind her giggling.

"Actually, I see him right now," Iroh laughed pointing at Aang behind Katara and Toph.

Katara sun around frantically and threw herself onto Aang.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Katara exclaimed angrily.

"You mean you were," said Toph calmly, "Where you been' Twinkle Toes?"

"I've got so much to tell you," said Aang, "But first, we have to head to the Palace. I've got some issues to tackle. I'll tell you everything on the airship."

"Iroh, would you like to come?" asked Katara.

"Actually, we could use your help," Aang said.

"Very well, just allow to close my shop first. Things are moving very slow lately anyway, so I won't be loosing a lot of business," Iroh agreed. He began to ask the small amount of guests to leave and then started closing the ochre, stone windows.

"Oh and Toph; Sorry, but we're flying," said Aang apologetically.

"Oh great! Just perfect! Stupid air-benders and their stupid flying!" Toph complained.

"Oh Aang?" Katara said, "We should probably head Kyoshi Island to go and ask Sokka if he's feeling up to it. I'm sure he'd get mad if we left without him."

"Why? Clearly, he left without us," Toph teased.

"Shut up," Katara laughed.

"Ok. I'll go tell Zuko," Aang said, "Come board the ship when you're ready. I think after I tell Zuko I'm going to go and see Appa."

…

A little while later, after telling Zuko about Kyoshi Island, Aang headed to the roof of the tea-shop. Once there, he called for his beloved bison and Appa rose from the side of the building, landing right in front of Aang. Appa wiped Aang's joyful face clean with one swipe of his slobbery tongue.

"Thanks buddy," Aang said sarcastically. He placed his arms in the air and embraced Appa's head.

…

Deep in the halls of the Dragon's Den, a great shadow of fear fell over the guards. The hour of 3 past noon was slowly approaching, and every few minutes more and more guards came to their post by Azula's cell. All greatly feared the hour that was to come, knowing that Azula would feel the rise in power and use it to her advantage.

"Come on!" one of the guards boasted, "It's not like it's Sozin's comet all over again. So a little itty bitty princess is gonna' get a little fire boost. Who cares? She's not going to break free. It's impossible. Fire Lord Zuko designed this prison himself. Even if she does break out, she can't escape. None of us come. We're imprisoned here just as much as she is."

The over-confident guard was interrupted by another guard who grabbed the collar of his armour and shook him wildly.

"Shut up! Don't you understand that she's smarter and more cunning then all of us put together! It's not strength or power that we're worried about. One slip and she could pull herself free in a second without any of us noticing. I'm risking enough just talking to you!" the other guard screamed.

Inside of her cell, Azula could hear what was going on. An evil grin formed from her motionless mouth. She knew that the guard was right. She _was_ smarter and more cunning than all of the guards put together. She knew deep down in the bottom of her heart that today would be the day that she regained her freedom.

…

The Airship (which was now airborne) was about half way towards Kyoshi Island, and Katara and Toph had shared a long reunion with Zuko, and after sharing a long embrace with the Fire Lord, the two benders had sought out to meet Zuko's mother.

"Hi there," Katara greeted as she came closer to Ursa.

Ursa turned in response, quite shocked from the sudden greeting. "Hi."

"I'm Toph," said Toph. She shook Ursa's hand.

"I'm Katara," Katara said, doing the same.

"You must be an Earth-bender, to able to move so freely as if you could see like a normal person," Ursa said, obviously picking up that Toph was blind.

"You got a sharp eye there," Katara said, "Not many people know that Toph is blind upon first sight. I'm a water-bender, from the Southern Water tribe."

"Oh, it's great to hear they weren't all wiped out like I was told they were," Ursa replied.

Ursa wanted a little more peace than the two benders had granted her. She really wasn't in the mood to meet new people, despite the fact that they had so many questions.

"Why don't you go meet my daughter and my friend? They'd be more than glad to talk to you," Ursa suggested, pointing over to Bud and Kaiza.

"Not in the mood for new people," Toph said.

"I apologise, really. How did you know?" Ursa asked.

"When you see like I do, you can tell how people feel and whether or not their lying," Toph explained.

"That's quite a talent you've got," Ursa complimented.

"Thanks!" Toph replied.

"Well, we'll let you go now," Katara said cheerfully.

"It was really nice to meet you," said Ursa.

"You to," Katara replied as her parting words.

Katara and Toph headed over to Bud and Kaiza where they engaged in a long conversation. Katara had even pinched Kaiza's cheeks and smothered her as though she was a chocolate pillow. Then suddenly, Appa appeared by a window and scared them all. This however, caused Kaiza to cry and Bud picked her up and comforted her immediately.

"It was nice talking to you," Bud said as he walked away holding Kaiza.

"Katara," said Aang from the other side of the compartment. (This particular compartment of the airship was like a large round dome)

"Yes Aang," Katara replied.

"I've got some things to tell you, and there's someone I want you to meet," Aang explained. Cho Zheng stepped out from behind Aang and shot a serious look over at Katara and Toph, who did the same to Aang. Katara, Toph, Aang and Cho Zheng had made their way to another compartment, where Zuko had been. On the floor of the compartment were several red pillows. Fire-nation banners had been aligned along the walls and there was a single (but rather large) window right behind Zuko, who was sitting no one of the pillows.

"Take a seat," Zuko invited. After everyone had done so, the explanation had begun.

…

Several moments had passed, and Katara could not stop staring at Cho Zheng throughout the entire conversation.

"So you're really an air-bender?" she asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Toph teased.

"Yes. I am really an air-bender," Cho Zheng replied.

"But your so different to Aang," Katara stated.

"Well, I was born five centuries before him, and I'm not a monk like he is. My people left those ways behind long ago," Cho Zheng answered.

"So you see Katara, that's why I have to help him," Aang interrupted, jealous of the fact that Katara had been so interested in Cho Zheng for being an air-bender, when Aang was an air-bender himself.

"Oh… but you will let us help too right? I mean, those Sky Pirates sound like a nasty bunch," Katara insisted.

"Well, I wasn't planning on leaving you in Ba Sing Se. We should be reaching Kyoshi Island any time soon," said Aang.

"Tell me Avatar, what exactly is Kyoshi Island?" asked Cho Zheng.

"The only Island untouched by the one hundred year war. Its part of the Earth Kingdom like me," explained Toph.

"Well actually it's just off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. We should be nearing it now. It's even more beautiful than the fire nation!" boasted Zuko.

Cho Zheng took a look out of the port window and squinted his eyes.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked. Zuko turned, and looked out of the port window like Cho Zheng had.

"What the heck happened here?" he beamed. The other benders did the same, and each one of them shared the same surprised expression. The airship landed smoothly on Kyoshi Island, and Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko emerged from the entrance. Ursa, Kaiza, Budd, Iroh and Cho Zheng remained inside the airship.

Sokka pushed his way through a crowd of people. He was still limping and wearing a cast, although he no longer had any need for crotches.

"Katara! Toph! Zuko! Aang!" he exclaimed with excitement. It been days since he had last seen any of them. He limped closer to them and embraced his sister happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you," Aang answered.

"Get me? What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Sokka enquired seriously.

"Look, there's way to much to explain the whole thing here, so long story short – we're about to go and squish a legion of sky pirates in order to free a cursed, air-borne city full of five hundred year old air-benders," said Toph.

"Come again?" asked Zuko. Suki suddenly appeared behind him.

"Well if your going, then so am I," she said.

"Get out of my way!" demanded a female voice. Shelia materialized from the large crowd and asked: "Sokka! What the hell is going on? Are you the guys who ruined my Island?"

"No Sheila, these are my friends," Sokka answered.

"You're friends with the home-wreckers?" Sheila barked.

"What did you call me?" snapped Katara.

"Guys!" Aang yelled. "These could be the same people that destroyed Ursa's village. The fleet probably belongs to the same Ark that Cho Zheng is from, which means that they shouldn't be too hard to find from here."

Aang received no response from the two girls, but Zuko gave him a 'good job' and a few more compliments.

"Do you have any idea what those airships looked like?" asked Katara.

"I know em' like the palm of my hand!" enthusiastically stated Shelia.

"She could e useful," Katara whispered to Toph.

"How about it Red-head! How would you like to be part of the Aang gang and save the world with us – well part of it anyway," invited Toph.

"NO!" snapped a deep voice. It was obviously male, and it was more probably Rave. Unsurprisingly, Rave pushed his way through the crowd and appeared before Shelia demanding that she reject the offer.

"It's too dangerous!" he yelled.

"The little blind girl seems to be okay," calmly replied Sheila.

"She is an experienced bender – you are experienced at nothing! All you ever do is move on to the next thing! You suck with commitment. When something gets boring, you ditch it. You never even try to follow through – and that's why you can't go! Because you're only going to give up!" Rave shouted. He wasn't as loud as everyone would have expected him to be, but he was visibly angry – and very hurt.

"Fine. I'll stay here, where I'm a worthless nothing and try not to give up at being that!" Sheila cried. She ran away sobbing, wiping her eyes with her wrist.

"What was all that about?" Zuko asked Aang.

"They have issues," Sokka said, overhearing Zuko.

…

Day had come to pass on Kyoshi Island and soon enough, the dark, bluish veil of night had dressed the planet. The gang had chosen to wait for Sheila's final decision before leaving without her.

"Sokka, we can't wait around for ever," Katara nagged.

"Just a couple more minutes, you don't understand what she's been through," he answered.

"And you don't understand what I'm going to put you through if we don't leave soon," Katara snapped. She left Sokka alone on the beach while she headed for the airship.

Sokka stood up, using a near-by palm tree as his support. He headed over towards where Sheila was which was in the ruins of the local market. He stopped in his tracks. Rave had beaten him to it. Rave sat down next to her, peacefully and began to evoke conversation. After a number of failed attempts, he decided to stop rambling and get straight to the point.

"Look. If you really want to go, go. Fine, just know that if you do leave, you'll be leaving the only father you've ever had – the only parent you've ever had," Rave said gently and calmly.

"Before, when you told me that all I ever do is move on to the next thing on the first opportunity I get, you weren't talking about things then weren't you?" asked Shelia sadly.

"No," replied Rave. He stood up and walked over towards Sokka.

"Don't say anything stupid," he begged as he waltzed past me.

"What I said before, I meant it. I'm going to find her mother Rave," Sokka said sternly.

"Well, you're not my sister so I can't stop you. Do what you want, I don't care anymore." Rave walked away gracefully, with a hint of disappointment in his expression, and a mask of misery. He was so sure that would be the last time he would ever see Rave. Sokka took the opportunity to speak with Sheila.

"Shelia," said Sokka.

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm not entirely sure what you're going to decide, but whatever it is – I'm sure it's going to be the right one," Sokka continued. Sheila responded with an obviously fake smile and then stood up.

"I'm not so sure either. If I decide to go, I'll meet you there at the airship. If not, then I guess this is goodbye," she mumbled. She stood up, looked away from Sokka and walked away to an unknown destination. Sokka stood from his spot, and head off into the night. As he was making his way back to the airship, he was approached by a familiar face.

"Sokka!" called Puki.

"Puki?" asked Sokka. He turned to her, and stopped her in her tracks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. I just know that I could be of use. Think about it! I want to make up for what I've done! Please Sokka! I need this!" begged Puki.

"Frankly, you'd just be in the way. And you really don't need to make up for anything, not that you could," Sokka added. He shouldn't have. It only made Puki want to accompany him more.

"But think about it! Sokka please! I know I can help!"

Sokka hesitated. There was only one reason why he didn't want Puki to join Aang and the others.

"Fine, as long as you keep this a secret," said Sokka, "Especially from my sister. Knowing her, if she were to find out, she would kill you. I mean it."

"Understood", Puki replied.

In no time, Puki and Sokka had arrived at the airship where Suki had been standing at the base of the ship with Katara. Aang, Toph and anyone else who had left had already boarded the ship and were ready to leave.

"Suki?" Sokka said with surprise.

"Were you planning on telling me anything about this at all?" Suki asked.

"I'm sorry. It just… slipped my mind," Sokka replied.

"Don't let it happen again," Suki joked, "Ty Lee and I are coming along. It looks like you've got yourself a full airship buddy."

Suki slipped past Sokka gracefully, licked her lips rather sensually, brushing Sokka's chest with her fan and boarding the ship. Sokka assumed that Ty Lee had already boarded.

"So who's this?" asked Katara, "You look kind of familiar."

Sokka's eyes grew wide with worry. "She's no one you've ever met before."

"Why so frantic?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's been a little jumpy lately. My name is Puki. I'm the village healer – well I guess I'm not anymore. They'll have to get along without me because… well I've been here for so long… I just want to get out you know. I want to help you guys… I know I can be of use.'

Sokka was surprised at how calm Puki was. She acted as if nothing had happened. Sokka was impressed.

"Well welcome aboard Puki. It's nice to meet you. Are you sure we haven't met?" Katara welcomed her.

"Not that I know of," Puki answered.

She boarded the airship, followed by Sokka and Katara. However, once Sokka had entered, he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Sheila?" he asked. He noticed that she wasn't around, and returned to the exterior of the ship where he waited for several moments. Somehow, he wanted for Sheila to join them.

"Sokka," Katara said, exiting the ship to speak to him, "We can't wait around forever. We have to go."

Sokka nodded, but did not speak. He followed Katara onto the ship, and the airship took flight, rising above the ruined structures and toppled-over trees and into the great, starry sky before them.

Just as the ship had left, Sheila ran to the spot in which it had been.

"Darn!" she cursed. Her eyebrows arched and her vacant expression shifted into a frown. She had originally intended on leaving, but had failed to make it on time.

"You know Sheila," said Rave, "I'm not happy that you didn't make it, but everything happens for a reason."

"Do you think he'll find her?" Sheila asked.

"Honestly, I have my doubts. But you should never stop hoping. Hope is the only thing that gives me a reason to wake up in the morning. Hope that I might see you grow up into the beautiful woman that you've become. Hope that you might grow in a more mature person. The hope that it wont always be like this – that things will get better, but not on their own. You have to act on this hope Sheila. And I'm sorry for holding you back. I'm sorry for being such a bad brother."

Sheila's frown contorted into a distorted smile, and she burst into tears of joy.

"You've been the best brother that any sister could have ever asked for. You never held me back, you were only looking out for me, and for that I'm truly grateful," Sheila cried. The two shared a long embrace, under the stars of a clear, diamond, night sky.

…

While the events on Kyoshi Island had taken place, the young Fire Nation princess had begun her escape. Three hours past midday had finally arrived, and Azula quickly filled with a surge of energy. The sky had been painted with a slight, orange tint and the atmosphere was struck with a sudden heat wave. The heat was so intense that it caused the guards to sweat like a waterfall – which was only aided by their rattling nerves.

Azula took in a deep breath. An un-nerving silence had filled the Dragon's Den, a silence which Azula was sure to break. She let out a great big roar of heat. Her skills had been heightened so much, that she was able to construct a repelling barrier of in which no fire or heat could penetrate. She took a hold of the chains in reach, and released a blast of blue-hot heat which caused the chains to glow red and melt rapidly. Then, having been freed from her chains stood and began to raise the temperature of the room hastily. The hot air in the room eventually became so compressed that it had to find a way out. As a result, the great, iron door bust open off its hinges. A legion of guards placed themselves before Azula, but could not stand the heat and began to suffocate. They ran away from the enraged Princess, who blasted blue fire here and there. Once the heat had cooled, more guards had come to stand against Azula. The army was so vast that they covered the entire bridge that lead to Azula's cell. Azula looked down, and saw layers and layers of iron bridges swallowed by darkness. The guards began to bend at her, many screaming, "Don't let her escape!" or "For the Fire Lord!" Rivers of fire had begun to rush towards Azula, but nothing was able to penetrate her heat-proof shield. She placed two fingers together, and shot a bolt of lightning at the iron bridge. The bridge conducted the energy, and the entire prison was illuminated with blue electricity. Once all of the guards on this particular bridge had fallen, due to the shock of Azula's lightning, Azula made her way up the many bridges. She released a jet of fire from her feet and climbed to the top of the mountain, until she had reached another platoon of Fire-bending guards who had somehow managed to avoid the shock. They ambushed her from all direction and were able to penetrate her shield. She fell back, and began to fall deep into the mountain when something had caught their attention.

Suddenly, great cannon-balls and tornados had begun to ravage the prison. The great iron walls which were meant to withstand anything had fallen due to the sheer force of the attacks. Right above the mountain, a fleet of mysterious airship had been flying over, followed by a great storm of cyclones and cannon balls. Azula had regained flight and once more managed to climb to the top of the mountain. The guards had been shielding themselves from the attacks and had lost all interest in Azula. Azula made it to the top of the mountain and stood on its peak. The majority of the fleet had passed, apart from once huge airship which closely resembled a great wooden ark. Azula took one close look at the ark and one down the mountain and knew her only opportunity of escape had come. She leapt off the mountain and with one great blast of fire from her feet, landed on the great wooden ark. When she saw what she had seen, her eyes grew wide with surprise, her hair flowing whimsically behind her due to the wind.

…

The airship filled with Aang and friends had made it to the Fire Nation by morning. Mai had been waiting out the front of the palace for Zuko's return. When Zuko stepped out of the ship, they shared a long embrace and Mai began to ask questions.

"What took you so long?" she asked, in her distinct, slow voice.

"We had some detours," explained Zuko. Cho Zheng and the rest of the group had exited the ship by now, and Mai had inquired into who the knew people were. After a long explanation, Iroh came and stole Zuko away after he had lead Ursa, Kaiza and Budd into their newly acquired living quarters. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee and Cho Zheng and Puki had all bee waiting behind for Zuko to show them to their living quarters.

"You know where to go," said Zuko to Aang, "Show the others where to go will you?"

"Sure," Aang replied before Zuko left with Iroh.

After a few moments, Iroh had led Zuko to the Agniki Arena. The great stone steps, although empty, were filled with the screams of thousands of enraged spectators. Zuko relived haunting memories of his father's cruel and sadistic nature as they climbed onto the vast, stone platform stained with Zuko's blood.

"Zuko. It is time," said Iroh.

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"Now that you have reached a state of inner-peace, I am pleased to say that you are ready."

"But what exactly am I ready for?" Zuko inquired.

Iroh took in a deep, long breath and mimicked the flow of a river with his limbs with his two fingers bound together. A great, blue, bolt of lightning emerged from his fingertips and struck the sky violently. Zuko felt the power surge through him through the air.

"I'm not so sure I have that in me," he gasped.

"Breath Zuko," instructed Iroh.

Zuko obeyed, and took a long, deep breath. He exhaled and repeated this a number of times until his heart had begun to calm down.

"Now?" he asked.

"NOW!" Iroh replied, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NOW!" Zuko screamed in response.

"NOW!"

"NOW!"

"ZZZZAAAAHHHHPPPP!"

Zuko didn't even have to think. Zuko waved his arms violently, formed the correct arrangement and pointed his two-finger hold towards the sky. It was as though the entire motion had slowed down.

A great pulse vibrated from fingers, and a circle of energy exploded from his finger-tips, after which a great, furious bolt of lightning struck the sky once more. Zuko's entire world had been illuminated with blue, flashing lights. If the world had ended now, Zuko would not have minded at all.

Meanwhile, another member of the 'Aang Gang' had been subject to a certain lesson on advanced bending.

"Aang!" Toph shouted from the door of his room.

"Yes," he replied.

Toph stood firmly on the ground with one foot and brought Aang before her with earth bending.

"It's time to learn some metal-bending!"

Aang was surprised by this sudden motion. Why now?

"Come on twinkle toes!"

Aang found himself with Toph in the Fire Nation armoury. The great, maroon walls were covered with metal weapons and iron-armour.

"It's time to learn some metal bending!"

"Why?" asked Aang.

"I have a dream," she said rather humorously, "that all earth-benders, far and wide, across the universe, may learn the modern art of metal bending together, and unite as one people!"

Aang blinked, twice. He stared at her bluntly.

"Okay… enough of the flowery statements. Time to get some real action going on!"

She threw a round, metal stick with a fork at the end towards Aang. He caught it and stared at it reluctantly.

"Bend it!" she ordered.

Aang tried desperately to fold it backwards, his head swelling with struggle.

"Not that kind of bending!" she demanded, "I want you to TEAR IT IN HALF!"

"What?"

"TEAR IT!" She slammed her fist on a metal shelf near by, and manipulated her surroundings so that a great metal shield would fall on Aang. It banged on his head and he continued to try to bend it backwards.

"Metal-bending is like earth-bending. You have to face it head on! No hesitation!"

Aang could still not do it. He tried and tried harder, and his head grew bigger and bigger with rage at his failure to rip a steel object in two.

"HURRY UP AANG!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"TRY HARDER!"

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Are you sure?" asked Toph calmly. Aang looked down, and saw that he had successfully torn a piece of metal in two. His face formed into an amazed expression as he smiled at what he had just created. "Now it's time for the real stuff!"

…

Azula stood on the great, cement balcony of the ark. Behind her was the rail, and before her was the amazing entrance to some sort of royal throne room. The barriers of the entrance were carved with numerous designs, all depicting great air-benders and air-bending battles. The floor was paved in a pale blue and grew pattern, and the walls were tiled with ivory bricks where there were no designs. Azula entered through the entrance, and found herself standing in a great, wide throne room. The walls were jet-white and there was one great wide window behind a single, ivory throne. The ceiling was extremely high with a great hole above the throne, acting as a sun light. Sitting on the throne was a man, dressed in white, silk robes, a washed-out orange vest and golden armour. He had long black hair, a long, black beard, thin, black eyes, a long crooked nose and a narrow, creepy smile. (He's meant to be Asian in appearance) Standing beside the man on the ivory throne was a much older, grey-haired man who was very masculine in appearance.

"Who might you be foreigner? Hoe have you stumbled onto this ship?" asked the man on the throne.

"I think the question is who are you? I am Fire Lord Azula by decree of Phoenix King Ozai! I demand a fleet of ships at my disposal at once! I must make my return to seek my revenge upon my brother!" Azula demanded. The man became enraged, and stood on his feet in anger.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!"

"You're excused," Azula replied calmly.

"Sire," said the grey-haired man, 'She is the Fire Lord. Do you know of her importance? She could of much use to us. It would be best to show her kindness.'

The man sat back on his throne and placed his hands on the great, ivory armrests. "Welcome Fire Lord Azula. Please, if you may. What is the Phoenix King?"

"Only the most powerful man on Earth – ruler of ALL nations!" Azula bragged, obviously crazed to a point where she had forgotten about their defeat on the day of Sozin's comet. The man smiled, and reached out for Azula.

"I am Sky Sovereign Xuther! Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

…

Zuko sat comfortably in his throne, looking over his own throne room in the fire Nation Palace. The door swung open violently, and a man wearing frayed armour with a number of burns and wounds stumbled into the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Fire Lord Zuko! I bear terrible news!" he beamed across the room. Zuko stood in astonishment.

"What is it?"

"Azula! It is Azula! She has escaped!"

(Authors note: Sorry it took so long. Just started year 11, a lot of work to do. Anyway… boring chapter. All that happened was the whole Azula matter. Hope you liked it anyway)


	7. Chapter 7

BOOK 4: AIR_  
Chapter 7: Ava and the Ark_

"_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air"**_

_**Previously on Avatar: **__Aang agrees to rid the Ark of the fleet of sky pirates and save his once-forgotten people. The group lands back at the Fire-Nation palace, and a number of people find residency there. Zuko masters lightning, as Aang does metal-bending. Furthermore, Azula escapes from prison and befriends the sky pirate king. _

Standing in a line before Aang in the Royal Fire Nation front garden was Sokka, Katara and Toph. Aang paced forwards and backwards with a stern look on his face.

"Where's everyone else?" Aang asked.

"Sorry we're late!" called Suki from the distant, entrance to the palace. She ran towards the group followed by Mai and Ty Lee.

"For a minute there you looked a little like Azula," Sokka said to Suki, whose face swelled with anger.

Suddenly, Zuko came chasing after them.

"Mai! Ty Lee! I'm going to need your help. I have bad news. Extremely bad news!" Zuko shouted.

"What is it?" asked May inquisitively.

"It's Azula. She's escaped."

The fear stricken teens were filled with anxiety when Zuko had spoken.

"Maybe we should out this on hold," suggested Aang. "Azula is far more dangerous!"

"No, Mai and Ty Lee will come with me. You guys know Azula the best. I could use your knowledge," Zuko ordered.

"Right away Zuko," responded Mai and Ty Lee in unison. "You guys help the air-bender. He needs you more than I do."

Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee left the scene and begun to investigate Azula's whereabouts.

"Okay. I guess it's just you guys," Aang said. "And Cho Zheng offcourse, if he ever shows up."

Cho Zheng fell from the sky at once, with his own personalised glider and landed directly beside Suki at the end of the line. "Thankyou for the glider, friends. It is a great gesture."

"Wow. That was quick," Sokka teased. Laughter had encompassed them all.

"So this is it then. We find Appa and take off, the six of us," said Katara.

"Only if you're ready," answered Aang.

"Please! I have been through so much more than a bunch of old pirates. We can take 'em!"

"I just hope you mean what you say," Cho Zheng responded, evidently disrupting the merriment of the moment. "King Xuther is not a kind-natured man. Neither is he a weak one. You mustn't be too hasty. Strategizing will be twice as effective."

"No Cho Zheng. There aren't enough of us to pick a fair fight. We'll have to start by negotiating, and then work our way on from there," Aang explained.

"Negotiating will not be enough! He is not a merciful pirate. He is a merciless one!"

"We start from there. If fighting is necessary, then so be it," Aang replied.

"I assure you. It is more than necessary."

The four benders and two warriors boarded Appa immediately, taking with them little supplies. Aang anticipated for a short trip. The flight towards the ark was almost a day long. There was no way of tracking the ark, so the group had to rely on following the trail of destruction it left behind, including the Dragon's Den. After flying over a number of ruined villages, finally, they came across the rubble that was once a mighty prison. On the highest mountain in the Fire Nation lay the devastated remains of a great, metal structure.

"That must be where Azula was imprisoned," announced Suki fearfully.

"Do you think she's near?" Toph asked.

"I doubt it. But I wonder how on earth she escaped. There's no way she could have done all this," Katara answered and asked.

"I think the question here is how on earth she got down. That's got to be a hundred metre drop!" Sokka pointed out.

"Maybe she flew down with those fire-jet-thingies," Aang suggested.

"At this altitude?" Katara inquired.

"This was the work of those pirates. They must have destroyed her prison, presenting her with the chance to escape. In any case, this business is not ours. Allow the Fire-Lord to investigate. My people grow wearier by the minute. Every moment wasted is another of moment of pain and oppression for my people. We must hurry," Cho Zheng interrupted.

"Geez… we're not gonna' get there any faster Ching Sung so just take a break,' Toph teased.

"Cho Zheng," replied the agitated air-bender.

"Whatever Chewy Zhong," she retorted.

Cho Zheng bit his lip in agitation, wishing he could have blown her off the bison.

"Anyhow, the ark can't be far from here. The destruction looks pretty recent," said Sokka.

"I think I see it!" called Katara, pointing to a boat-like structure surrounded by a fleet of airships like flies to garbage in the distance.

With that, Appa and his passengers flew into the sunset, in pursuit of the great, airborne formation.

…

Mai walked over to Zuko and Ty Lee holding with her a handle-less cup filled with hot, steamy tea. Lying on a sofa before them covered in deep, red blankets was the prison guard who had survived Azula's escape and reported it to Zuko.

"So what exactly happened?" Zuko asked.

"I wish I knew. All I remember is great, big cannons shooting at the prison from the sky. And a storm. A big one. It was so windy. Then she just, escaped. She burst out of her prison, and killed so many of us. I can't believe I got away. I used the secret passageway to get down the mountain. It's still intact."

"Then that's how we're going to get up there. The same way that you got down," said Zuko.

"Zuko? Are you sure? What if she's still up there?" asked Mai.

"I'm positive she isn't," said the guard.

"How can you be sure? Didn't you try to escape as soon as she broke out?" asked Ty Lee.

"It doesn't matter. If she is there, we can take her. But still, it's highly unlikely," Zuko interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked again.

"I'm certain."

"I mean, are you sure that we can take her?"

Although he gave no answer, his expression said it all.

…

"So that's the mighty ark huh?" asked Sokka as Appa grew closer to fleet, and sure enough, there it was. A colossal, wooden ark surrounded by boat-like airship appeared to be only a few dozen metres away from the group.

"Are you ready Aang? I promise you, this will not be easy," Cho Zheng reminded him.

"Oh come one! How hard could it be? He's the Avatar!" Toph reassured confidently.

"I wish I had such confidence in myself," Aang whispered under his breath.

As Appa approached the ark, three or so airship had aligned themselves before the bison. Each of them aimed a, great, iron cannon at the group, alarming them greatly.

"Who are you? What business do you have?" bellowed a loud, untraceable voice.

"Your orders are to shoot upon sight!" bellowed another.

"But look sir! They're flying on a bison. They're obviously air-benders."

"It matters not. There are thousands more, why should the death of these few matter? Now shoot!"

"Yes sir!"

The centre most airship launched a cannon ball towards the bison, who dodged it accordingly. Simultaneously, Aang and Cho Zheng sent a strong gust of wing which set the airship off its balance.

"WAIT!" Aang called.

"Speak your last words monk!" angrily shouted one of the voices.

"I'm the Avatar!"

"Aang! That's probably not the best idea! After all, you did banish them and try to kill them after!" Katara yelled.

"I'm a different Avatar! I'm Avatar Aang! I'm an air-bender, and until recent, I was the last one. Or so everyone thought!"

Silence had clouded the ambience of the moment as one of the airships had opened one of it's windows to reveal a stout, angry, male face.

"Follow us. You must be the Sky Sovereign!"

Once the bison had landed, the group followed the two men through the ark.

"Amazing!" gasped Suki.

It was a prosperous city of air benders, built with wood and a substance that resembled ivory. Air-benders of every kind, woman, man and even child filled the city like ants to an anthill. The environment was enclosed in the curving walls of the ark, and heavily armoured men stood in positions every few dozen metres to watch over the citizens. Aang had assumed they were the sky pirates.

The two men then led the group to the palace, a large collection of cubes with round roofs that stood at the far end of the ark. Great patterns had been carved into the walls and streams of what could have only been the elixir Cho Zheng described converged at the site of a glorious fountain, depicting what must have been King Xuther.

"Only the Avatar may enter,' said one of the men as they had stopped before the grand entrance of two, shining metal doors.

"Well go on Twinkle Toes. Don't keep us waiting," Toph teased.

Aang obeyed, and entered through the palace doors in awe.

"Haven't we seen that man before?" one of the men asked the other, recognizing Cho Zheng.

"I don't know. He bears some resemblance to the Sovereign's old adviser, but they defiantly aren't the same person," he replied rather comically.

Aang, who had now ventured far from the two men, wondered through the great, shining halls of the palace. It appeared as though the walls were built of ivory, for they had the same colour and shone with the same brilliance. Portraits of many men had been placed upon the walls, all slashed and vandalised.

"The work of the pirates," Aang said to himself.

Even the roof was heavily decorated with majestic engravings and images.

The long, brilliant hall eventually led Aang to another iron door, this one smaller than the last. Standing before the door were two men covered from head to toe in armour, with bear spot in the breastplate revealing three concentring circles branded in the centre of the chest.

"What business do you have?" they asked, under the impression that Aang was another, ordinary air-bender.

"I must see your Sovereign. I am the Avatar," he replied.

"The Avatar!" they gasped in union.

"Yes," he retorted.

"It cannot be! How can we be sure that you speak the truth?" they asked.

Aang could only prove his claim through one way. The floor beneath him could not be bended and there was little to no water present. Aang begun by creating a round, fast moving air scooter, and then finished by releasing a great, roar of fire. Unfortunately, he hadn't considered the altitude, so his roar was rather something like a breath of smoke with a few sparks erupting in the middle.

"A pretty pathetic Avatar if you ask me," one of the guards whispered to the other, loud enough to that Aang could hear. Then they worked together to heave the iron doors open, revealing a majestic throne room.

The ceiling was possibly the highest on the first floor of the palace. The walls were polished and shone with such, amazing lustre. Before a great, round window that also served as a door leading to a balcony was a magnificent, ivory coloured throne in which the Pirate King sat. He bore long, black hair and a braided, black beard. He wore layers of robes beneath gold and orange armour and leaned his chin on his right hand. At the sight of Aang and the proclamation of the Avatar, he sat up straight and gaped at Aang with observant eyes.

It wasn't until a few moments after that Aang had remembered the face of the girl standing at the foot of Xuther's magnificent throne. Aang gawked at Azula with surprise, causing her to cackle wildly in return.

…

Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai exited from the great doors of a fire nation airship, at the foot of a terrible, thunderous mountain.

"The passageway is over here," said Zuko, leading the two girls towards a lonesome bush against the flat wall of a cliff. He pushed the bush aside, and placed his hand on an iron pad. The pad absorbed heat rays emitting from his hand, and began to glow red. When Zuko parted from the pad, a small trapdoor beneath the dirt on the ground revealed itself. He pulled it open, and guided the girls into it. Once they had reached the end of a narrow passageway, they came across an entwining flight of stairs.

"No Elevator?" teased Mai.

"It's right over there," pointed out Zuko, directing Mai to a pile of bent metal, "But I'm not quite sure whether it's trustworthy or not."

"This is going to take hours!" Ty Lee sulked. "I bet if the earth-bender was here she could fix it."

"Well she isn't, so we're just going to have to climb those stairs. You're lucky I won't fly away and leave the both of you. Come on! The longer you wait to do something, the longer it takes from things to get done!" Zuko argued. He began to climb the stairs, with Mai and Ty Lee following.

After some time, an argument has sprouted within the trio once again.

"We won't make it to the top until tomorrow!" Mai exaggerated. (Very heavily. It would really have only taken a few hours – I know, it's an extremely high mountain, but hey – it's a fictional universe, and they have stairs.)

"There's nothing I can do about it!" Zuko retorted.

"Why didn't we just take the airship straight to the top of the mountain?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because Ty Lee... you insisted that we take the luxury airship instead of the war one, even though I specifically explained that it doesn't operate well at high altitudes! So this is all YOUR fault!" he yelled.

"Hold on a minute! Wasn't it you who agreed that a warship might alarm nearby villages! Don't try to pin this on me!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Mai screamed, "SHUT UP! We'll never reach the top if you two keep stopping to bicker like that!"

"Oh! And I suppose you have a full proof plan to get us to the top before sunset. Honestly! We're not even half way up the mountain! We've still got hours before we see any signs of day light," Ty Lee said.

"Well then I suppose you want to walk all the way back down and just go on home," said Mai.

"Now who's bickering," Zuko interrupted.

"Guys…" Ty Lee gasped.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we'll be reaching the top of this mountain any time soon."

The mountain began to rumble and groan – like the belly of a hungry lion. The ground beneath them began to crack into pieces, red-hot rivers of lava evident underneath.

"So… are you still thinking about climbing down the stairway?" Mai asked.

…

"Hello Avatar," Azula laughed. "How's Zuzu? And what about that little girlfriend of yours? The water-bender with the wide nose. What was her name?"

"Hello Azula," Aang replied, with an un-nerving gulp.

"So, you are the Avatar," said King Xuther – his voice strong and demanding.

"Yes," he replied.

"And I suppose you have come to free these people. After all, what other business would you have coming to greet me?"

"Yes King Xuther. I'm afraid I have. But I haven't come to fight. I have come to plead."

"SOVEREIGN XUTHER!" bellowed the man, his long black hair and beard fluttering behind him. Aang gave no response. This way, he retained his dignity without causing conflict.

"Typical. He's always been oblivious to his consign. The poor fool," Azula laughed to Xuther. Aang simply ignored her

"Please! These people have been under your oppression for centuries. I am obliged to demand that you release them! I demand that you stop sending your fleets to destroy defenceless villages! I demand that you leave these people at once!" commanded the Avatar, with authorative passion in his voice.

"I beg your pardon?" he barked, standing from his chair at once, obviously enraged. "Who are you to demand such things?

"Please. I'll ask one more time. Please release these people. Please! Before I have to resort to any other means."

"Well sovereign, the boy has got a tongue on him hasn't he? Are you just going to let him get away with speaking to you like that?" Azula asked, provocatively.

"I mean no disrespect!" Aang retorted. He could feel his heart pounding extremely fast, and the mood was increasing in tension.

"How dare you!" The King bellowed.

"No! No!" Aang replied, desperate to prevent conflict.

"Now he denies you!" Azula screamed manipulatively.

"STOP IT AZULA!" Aang called.

"You dare give an order to the Fire Lord! See Your Majesty, he is clearly a threat to your kingdom!"

"AZULA! NO!"

"Then it is final Avatar. Your request shall be denied, these people shall be further oppressed and they have you to thank for it!"

"No…" Aang gasped in despair.

"I suggest you dispose of him Sovereign. Otherwise, he may prove a greater threat later on," Azula persisted.

"Very well," he grimly replied.

"Xuther! No!"

"Guards! Imprison him! NOW!"

…

"There's absolutely no we're going to make it to the top of this mountain before that lave does!" Ty Lee screamed. She looked below her, and the thick, orange river began to break through the stone cracks.

"That's not what we have to worry about. It's the asphalt! See that smoke!" Zuko instructed, pointing towards a heavy, black smoke rising from the lava. It was thickening by the minute, until the cracks were barely visible. "If the pressure builds up high enough, the ground will explode, and we'll all be dead!"

"How long do we have?" Mai asked.

"I can't say." He looked down beneath him, and began making strict observations. The asphalt smoke had completely blanketed the ground, and there wasn't a single hint of the ominous, frightening lava that had originally struck fear in the trio's hearts.

"I think I can make it back down in time!" Zuko articulated.

"What!" Mai screamed.

"It's okay. I can fire-bend to release the smoke, and stop this volcano from erupting. At least until you two can get to the top."

"No Zuko!" Mai screamed violently. "NO!"

"Mai! You have to get out!"

Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks now and Ty Lee was tugging at her arm, unafraid to comply with Zuko's order.

"Mai! We have to go!" Ty Lee demanded.

"But Zuko!" Mai sobbed. Her hair was a mess; her expression distraught.

"It's alright. I'll see you outside. I promise!"

In a fit of distress, Mai and Ty Lee parted from Zuko. A few steps up, Mai glanced back at the Fire-Lord, and she believed with every bone in her body, that it would be the last she would ever take.

With nothing but the safety of Mai and Ty Lee in his mind, Zuko raced to the bottom of the winding flight of stairs, until he was buried to his knees in smoke. He drew forth his right hand, and placed two of his fingers together (his index and middle finger). He did the same with his other, and placed his left arm beneath the asphalt. Slowly, the asphalt began to decrease and release from the tips of his right fingers.

With time, Mai and Ty Lee had climbed to the Peak of Thunder Mountain. They approached the entrance to the Dragon's Den, and rested their backs on one of the prisons many iron walls. They looked up at the criss-crossing stairways of the multi-level prison in awe.

"We have to keep going!" Ty Lee demanded.

"Are we ever going to see him again?" asked Mai, with a morbid tone.

"Offcourse," Ty Lee falsely reassured.

Zuko continued to concentrate asphalt smoke through his body, but after some time, the poisonous fumes had become to great, and he began to feel wheezy. He fell short of breath, and his vision had blurred.

"No," Zuko whispered to himself, "This isn't the end."

Funnily enough, it wasn't his urge to save Mai and Ty Lee, or his duty to rule the Fire-Nation orderly and peacefully that granted him the strength to manage. Instead, Zuko was driven by his need to stop his sister. Azula was still out there, and she needed to be brought to an end. If imprisonment could not keep her, then surely death could.

"NO!" he screamed, louder than the rumbling of the mountain itself. With a bellowing exhale, Zuko had concentrated the smoke throughout his limbs, and into his breath. A great outburst of smoke and fire had erupted from within his mouth, giving Zuko enough time to escape. The lava had begun to seep through the cracks now, so Zuko was forced to return to the entwining steps.

"Where's an earth-bender when you need one?" Zuko asked himself as he examined the height of the stairwell. "I guess I'll just have to fly."

From beneath the soles of his feet, Zuko released a jet of flames, causing him to soar higher out of the mouth of the volcano. Within minutes he had spotted Ty Lee and Mai, who were now

running as fast as they possibly could up the labyrinth of stairs that was the Dragon's Den.

"ZUKO!" they called in unison as he passed them.

"Carry us!" Ty Lee demanded.

"As if I could," he replied. He landed beside them, and began to race up the stairs as well. "We'll make it! We've got about another half hour until it erupts!"

"How can you be sure?" Mai asked.

"I relieved the mountain from all the pressure of the smoke compilation – but it will build back up, and fast," Zuko explained.

"But once we reach the top, and once we get out: all the evidence will be gone! We'll never know who came here, and we'll never know how Azula escaped!"

"Look Mai," Zuko replied, "As much as that worries me, we need to get out of here alive."

After a number of minutes of running up the labyrinth, they had finally reached the peak, where they exited from the great, Dragon's mouth. Zuko rushed the two girls out of the pathway of the mouth, and they hid behind a great, grey boulder that lay on one of the untouched sections of the mountain.

Because there was already an opening to the volcano, the top of it hadn't blown off and Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee were safe. Fire, lave and smoke ironically poured out from the mouth of the great, carved beast and like a magnificent, burning waterfall, the fire created a path of destruction all throughout the prison and down the mountain.

"It's built of iron though right? So it should withstand this disaster?" Ty Lee asked.

"Theoretically, but it won't. There's was way to much force in that blast just then. Doors would have been blown off their hinges, pipes bent, bridges broke. This last shred of evidence as to where Azula is now is gone, all gone."

The threesome remained behind that boulder for some time, until the lava flow had settled. They began making their way down the mountain, and eventually back home.

…

Aang zoomed through the ivory halls of the Pirate King's palace. He raced passed portraits, jewels and doors until he had exited the palace. He blew two armoured guards back with a great gust of wind and grabbed on to Katara desperately. He pulled her away, directing the rest of the group.

"I thought we would fight if it was necessary!" Cho Zheng yelled as he raced along with the group.

"That was before I knew Azula was here! And in any case, there's to many of them! And we have no plan. Furthermore, my bending doesn't work well here! All I can do is air-bend! Do you know what advantage that gives me? NONE!" Aang responded.

"Azula's here!" all but Cho Zheng exclaimed.

"Yes."

"In there!" yelled Sokka, as he pointed towards a young girl, about Aang's height. She had short, black hair and wore a short-sleeved dress with a rough, red sash. But perhaps the most enticing feature about her was her feet. They were dressed in a pair of lustrous, golden sandals.

"Hide here!" she called. The group failed to hesitate, and immediately retreated to the interior of her boxy home. It was small, and cluttered. It as obvious that a family had been occupying it.

She shut the door behind her and gave a deep sigh.

"Thankyou," Aang said.

"It's alright. You've come to free us, haven't you?" she asked. "You're the Avatar."

"How did you know?" Aang replied.

"I visit your world often. It can get lonely here, being around the same people everyday."

"I knew it!" Aang exclaimed. "I did see an air-bender that day Katara! It was her! It was that girl!"

"Alright Aang," Katara replied, noticing his somewhat over excitement.

"This girl has a name. It's Ava," said the girl.

"Well thankyou Ava," Suki called.

"You can't stay for long. My dad is a native, but he serves as the Pirate King's General, so if he catches you here, you're dead," she replied, with no remorse in her voice. She was obviously a dominant and confident person.

Suddenly, a mysterious cry echoed from within the house, and Ava had abandoned the group. Moments later she returned, carrying a child.

"Is this your brother?" Katara asked with maternal instincts evident.

"Yes it is. He killed my mother you know. She died in child birth. The only person with the elixir of life to die," she sulked.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sokka comforted.

"He's the main reason why I visit the surface world. I collect water and food for him. He can't have the elixir – otherwise he'll stay a baby forever. It was a miracle you see, he's the only child to be born on this ark since we first left the temple. And that's why I can't let him have this elixir. He needs to grow. My Father understands offcourse, but the King doesn't. It's the only thing my father will ever keep from him I suppose. Can I get you anything?" she asked cordially.

"Such dedication! I'm astounded you make the journey up and down everyday!" Katara complimented. Once again, her maternal instincts had kicked in.

"Actually, I only go every few days. I sock the necessaries. Food, Water…" she was cut of early by Katara.

"You stock water!"

"Yes."

"Do you think I could have some? Just enough so that Aang and I can fight our way out?" Katara asked.

"Of course!" she replied. She left the scene, placing the baby into a nearby crib. She returned with a canteen full of water, and handed it to Aang diligently.

"Thankyou Ava," Aang said, bowing his head graciously.

"You're most -"

Once again she was interrupted, but this time by the sudden banging open of a door. An old, angry man had barged in, and when he spotted the group of teens, he immediately called out for the palace officials who were still chasing them.

"RUN!" Ava screamed. The group complied, and raced out of the door. Katara drew water from her own canteen and whipped the man in the face with it. Aang blew him back with a gust of wind, and entrapped his hands with a small portion of the water from his canteen. They raced down the busy streets; Aang constantly sending gust of wind to clear his path of people.

"STOP!" yelled Toph from behind. The group came to a sudden halt when they spotted her lying on the floor, feeling the ground with her palms.

"Toph! Get up!" Sokka yelled.

"I can't! I think I sprained my foot. I can barely see! Help me!" she called desperately. (Only one of her angels had been sprained, but it was difficult for her to see while the other wasn't focused on the floor)

Sokka and Aang raced over to her aid, but not before the officials. Two armoured men, followed by a league of more armoured men, grabbed Toph's arms and hauled her up. Aang and Sokka stopped in their tracks. Their enemies had a large advantage here, and Aang's Avatar status gave him little advantage to offset theirs.

"Just go!" Toph yelled. "I'll be fine! There's nothing these jerks can do to me! I'll be okay! Just go!"

"Why could you have said that thirty seconds ago?" Sokka retorted rudely.

"Sokka!" screamed Katara and Suki in unison.

"Let her Go!" Aang called. He stood tall, and prepared himself for what was to come. "Take me! I'm the threat! I'm the one you're after! Just take me, and let her go. I'm sure your King would appreciate that more." Aang slowly began to walk over to the armoured men.

"Aang, NO!" Toph yelled.

The guards dropped Toph letting her fall to the floor pathetically. Sokka heaved her onto his left shoulder and walked her back to the group.

"Tell Appa I'll catch him later!" Aang laughed reassuringly, hiding his feelings of worry and anguish. He was taken into custody by two men, and slowly they walked him off towards the palace.

"No! Aang!" Toph sobbed. Katara placed her hand on her shoulder, and smiled, even though she knew Toph wouldn't be able to make it out.

"He knows what he's doing. If I know Aang, then I know he always find a solution to the puzzle. He'll make it out Toph. We'll help him."

Sokka, Suki, Katara, Cho Zheng and Toph walked freely and slowly back to Appa, with the knowledge of the price paid for them to do so knocking violently at the back of their minds.

(As per usual, sorry for mistakes. Another long chapter that took a couple of months to write! YAY! Sorry, I know I lag, but I'm busy. There wasn't much fighting in this one, and it's rushed towards the end. I hope you enjoyed it anyway )


End file.
